Full Circle
by xxkittypridexx
Summary: What if it is Kaname who has lost his memories? Post VK. Yuuki is Cross Academy’s Headmistress, Zero is her loyal follower, and Kaname has unified two pureblood families through a political marriage. YuukixKaname, OOC.
1. Sister in Law

**_A/N:_ To all my readers, thank you for your patience! =') I have made some slight changes to the first chapters of this story, so I hope you all indulge me.**

**As this piece was originally meant to be a one-shot, my format for the first chapter was too drawn out for a single chap. So I decided to chop it into two for easier reading. Thank you Altrino123 for your suggestion! I have also corrected the grammar mistake as pointed out by kookey. Many thanks to you too! And to VampireMaddy, who sent me a message and prodded me to update. =')  
**

**And to all those who read and/or reviewed [and waited, waited, waited for updates] thank you very, very much! The changes aren't too substantial, but you may read it if you wish to be reminded of the plot (considering that it had been ages since the last update). I'll try my best to map out the story so I would not have to tinker with the earlier chapters from now on. **

**_Disclaimer:_ Matsuri Hino? Not me. VK? Not mine. **

**Full Circle I: Sister-in-Law**

Zero Kiryuu sat with his back flat on the seat of the classy limousine, arms crossed over his chest and his feet stretched out, left leg slung carelessly over his right one. His pale eyes glittered with uncharacteristic intensity as they studied the beautiful, somber face of the pureblood vampire sitting across him.

Yuuki's face was turned towards the tinted windows, her smoldering eyes half-lidded as they stared at the passing scenery outside. She was the picture of perfect serenity, sitting there with her delicately beautiful face solemn and her hands clasped elegantly on her lap.

How could she look so damn cool at a time like this? He thought, scowling. That expressionless face…so _inhuman_…

Suddenly she turned to look at him, chocolate eyes expressionless. "What is it, Zero? Are you hungry?"

Zero's scowl turned more menacing by a degree. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, you have been staring at me so intensely for the past hour or so, as if you want to eat me."

He scoffed and replied sarcastically, "I am quite full, thank you very much. Your blood isn't the only one to be had on this side of town, you know."

The pureblood princess let the sarcastic remark pass without even much as a shrug. Hell, as if she hadn't heard anything at all. Zero would have given up his Bloody Rose just to hear her snap out at him, like the way she was _supposed_ to.

Not that Yuuki had been showing any feelings about anything or anyone, ever since _that time_. She was still warm, caring, and full of optimism, but her sunshine – that quality that set her apart from the rest of the world, human or vampire – seem to have died.

Her eternally young face is an unreadable mask, kind and beautiful but always cool and distant. And her eyes – those wide, chocolate orbs that could pierce through a man's soul – were always carefully veiled, just like her fangs.

The only time those eyes would betray any hint of emotion is when she hears the name of _that man_.

"You didn't have to go and see him, you know."

Yuuki chuckled softly. "What is this, Zero? Jealousy?"

"You know very well I am beyond that." Zero replied, frowning. "But shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"

They passed by a schoolyard, and Yuuki's face lightened a bit as she looked at the children happily walking out. It was late in the afternoon, just about time for classes to be over. "Onii-sama is one of the founders of Cross Academy. As Headmistress, it's only natural that I confer with him on issues regarding the school's pacifism issues, isn't it?"

"You haven't seen him since – _that time_. You could have just sent a representative, or had a teleconference or something…"

"Zero." Yuuki's voice was soft, but powerful enough to make Zero stop talking immediately. "We've been all through this before. Please."

Her voice was so calm, the words so assured, that Zero could have believed it – if only her eyes didn't betray that profound loneliness which no amount of her pureblood pride could contain.

"Yuuki," Zero said quietly, reaching out to lay a hand over her clasped fingers. "You don't have to go through this if it kills you."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "But I am already dead, Zero."

*****

Sara Shirabuki glared impatiently at the lady-in-waiting who tugged on her corset with clumsy hands, attempting to tie the flimsy knots into place. For the nth time, the lace slipped through the poor girl's trembling fingers, falling in a useless heap against Sara's back.

"Unhand it," Sara snapped, her usually syrupy voice cold and menacing. The lady-in-waiting immediately relinquished her hold.

She did up the knots telepathically, at the same time shooting an angry force towards a nearby figurine to show her displeasure. The expensive artwork shattered into a thousand pieces, a few shards flying quite intentionally and embedding themselves into the arm of the lady-in-waiting.

Calm down, Sara, she told herself, watching the lesser vampire lick her wounds like a forlorn puppy. An agreement is an agreement. There is no need to feel so – irritated.

The note from that _child_ had arrived two days ago, beautifully handwritten in stationery bearing the seal of Cross Academy. Sara could still remember very clearly the short, polite message that so infuriated her: _I shall be paying a visit to Kuran mansion by the week's end to discuss Academy issues with my brother. Please be advised accordingly. Signed, Yuuki Cross._

"Leaving already?"

Even in her angry state Sara could not help but smile at the soft drawl. "Yes, Kaname."

Kaname Kuran stood on the doorway, his beautiful burgundy eyes pensive as he watched his wife finish dressing for her journey. Sara motioned to her lady-in-waiting, who abruptly took her leave with a deep bow of respect, dragging Sara's suitcase along with her.

As soon as the maid was out, Kaname walked towards her in quick, purposeful strides and enveloped her in his arms, capturing her lips in a fervent kiss that clearly elucidated his message. "Don't go."

Sara chuckled, burying her face into his neck. "I will just be away for three days, Kaname. There is no need to be so miserable about it."

"But I don't understand. We have just paid your parents a visit during the holidays. Why go back immediately when there is even no important family event?"

"You don't need an event to justify visiting your family, my love," she answered, nipping his neck lightly. "Besides, won't you be having your private family reunion too?"

"Yes, and I am truly happy to be able to see Yuuki again after such a long time. But I would even be happier if you can spend this reunion with us."

"Oh, Kaname." Sara sighed, reluctantly pulling herself away from his embrace and looking at him straight in the eyes. "This is a moment that must only be between you and Yuuki-chan. I am merely giving you the time and privacy to catch up with each other's lives. Believe me, my love, it's something you both badly need."

He pondered her words for a moment, and finally nodded his assent with a sigh. "Goodbye, then, my love. Please be careful." He leant down and kissed her again, his eyes full of tenderness, before leaving the room to let her finish getting ready.

Sara watched his back as he walked away. He is hers, she was sure of that. There is no need to be afraid. Nobody can take him away now – not even _that child_.

She stiffened as a vaguely familiar scent of another pureblood assailed her sensitive nostrils, and her previous annoyance returned with double force as she realized who it was. So _she_ has arrived – much earlier than Sara had anticipated.

Squaring her slender shoulders, Sara walked gracefully, purposely out of the room and towards the main hall of the huge Kuran mansion, her gorgeous, wavy blond hair trailing like a cloud behind her. Her lady-in-waiting scampered behind, struggling to keep up with her bags and a frilly, white parasol.

Sara stepped out into the main landing just in time to see Yuuki Cross emerge from the long black limousine bearing the seal of the Cross Academy. Her servant, that ex-human Kiryuu, held the car doors open for her and helped her to get down with a hand on her elbow. The butler stood nearby, umbrella held open to protect the pureblood from the afternoon sun.

Sara had just enough time to compose her face into a lovely mask of disdain before her _sister-in-law_ looked up and bowed slightly in greeting. "Sara-Onee-chan. Leaving so early?"

"Not early enough, I'm afraid," Sara replied with the same polite smile, gracefully walking down the stairs towards her own waiting car. "But frankly, I wasn't expecting you to arrive before the sun sets."

The Kuran princess returned the cold greeting with one of her sweetest, sunniest smiles. "The trip was unexpectedly hassle-free. Well, it's quite a good thing since I could also go home earlier than expected, isn't it so?"

The older pureblood stared with calculating eyes at the other vampire, noting how she had grown from a scrawny, clumsy little girl to a self-assured, devastatingly attractive young woman. Much too attractive for comfort, Sara thought uneasily. "Oh, I am just about to depart for my family's mansion, and I will be gone for the next three days. So please, take your time."

"I will, Onee-chan. Have a safe trip."

Sara squared her shoulders and walked towards her own waiting car. When she came into level with Yuuki, she retraced her tracks and stepped towards the younger pureblood. Zero immediately took a protective step forward, baring his fangs and hands poised over the gun on his lapel.

Sara's perfect lips twisted in a small smirk as she looked down her nose at _ex-human_, but wisely decided to ignore the exhibited impudence – for today. Instead she turned to Yuuki and said in the same sweet voice, "Your bravery is truly commendable, child. I can only imagine the amount of courage it took you to step into this house again – even when there's nothing left here for you to go back to."

Yuuki replied with a small, non-committal smile. "Passion gives us the strength to do what we must, Sara-sama. Onii-sama taught me that."

"Indeed. He must be so proud of you." Sara resumed her walk and slid gracefully inside her car. She threw another look at Yuuki before the chauffeur closed the door. "It's a pity, though, that he will never be again the same Kaname you used to know."

*****

"_Your brother is still alive."_

_Yuuki brows furrowed uncomprehendingly as she studied Sara's face. The other pureblood seemed fairly calm, an eerie vision in the midst of the carnage they are in._

_"Kaname Kuran is alive." Sara repeated, looking down with an icy expression on Kaname, who lay unmoving on Yuuki's lap, bathed in his own blood. "The real Kaname Kuran. Your brother."_

_Yuuki gazed long and deep into Sara's blue eyes. Those azure depths were cold and calculating, but brutally honest. Sara was telling the truth._

_"You can save him, couldn't you?" Yuuki said finally, "You are a resurrected ancestor. You never truly die."_

_The other pureblood gave a cold laugh that sent shivers down Yuuki's spine. "Of course I can, child. But I don't grant wishes. I do things for a price."_

_She is not to be trusted, Kaname's oft-repeated advice rang in Yuuki's head. But Kaname is not in any way capable of giving her advice now. The man she loved lay on her lap, blood oozing from the fatal wound on his chest where Zero had shot him with the Bloody Rose._

_The vampire hunter was harmless now, rendered unconscious by Yuuki's blow. She had the chance to stop him, but the last threads of sisterly love she had for Zero had caused her to hesitate at the last moment. And that hesitation had cost her Kaname's life._

_No, Kaname isn't dead yet. She definitely won't allow him to die._

_"I will pay the price. Anything you want. Just – save him." Her voice broke at the last word. "Please."_

_Sara's cold face twisted into the most menacing smile Yuuki has ever seen. "Yes, I knew you would choose that." She looked down again at Kaname's handsome, sleeping face, unmarked and as still as a stone statue. "And you do know what I want in return, don't you, Yuuki-hime?"_

_The Kuran Princess was silent for a moment. A tear fell down her cheek as she realized the gravity of her sacrifice. But for Kaname to live again – she can suffer anything. "I understand."_

_"You do know that once he is revived, he is no longer the same Kaname who knew you and loved you as he did. He will know you only as the sister he had – and nothing more."_

_Another tear fell down and this time dropped into Kaname's forehead. "Yes."_

_"And you are aware that once I revive him, he is mine – for all eternity."_

_Eternity. Never had Yuuki hated the word so intensely that she did at this moment. "Yes."_

_"Then come here, Yuuki, and give him to me."_


	2. Goodbye, Yuuki

**Full Circle II: Goodbye, Yuuki**

Yuuki watched with a seemingly detached expression as the Kuran car bearing Sara Shirabuki drove away, its shiny paint gleaming in the bright afternoon sun. It has been years already, but somehow the reality of their relationship still shocked her. _Sister-in-law._

Yuuki didn't even realize she was angry, until Zero put a hand on her shoulder and said soothingly, "Calm down, Yuuki."

She gazed uncomprehendingly at the worried eyes of Zero, and then at the butler, who stood holding the umbrella with trembling hands. Following their gazes, she gasped when she saw the huge cracks that appeared at the front glass windows of the Kuran mansion's main hall.

"My apologies," she murmured sincerely, trying to soothe the rattled butler. "I shall answer for the damages. For now, please take us directly to Onii-sama."

"Certainly, my Lady."

Yuuki purposely ignored her surroundings as the butler led her and Zero through the spacious living room, decorated with European furniture and lush, frilly curtains in various shades of pink. She cannot help wrinkling her nose, however, as she caught the scent of the sickeningly sweet perfume that Sara loved and seemed to have permeated every corner of the house. _Her_ house.

She blocked off further thoughts quickly, not wishing to lose her temper again. The butler, as if sensing her discomfort, quickened his steps and led them through a door, which exited into a nondescript, less decorated corridor.

They turned corner, and Yuuki suddenly stopped walking. "This is?"

The butler stopped and turned respectfully to Yuuki. "This is the corridor leading to Kaname-sama's private study, Yuuki-sama."

Her impassive lips twisted into a seemingly harmless smile that only Zero would have recognized for what it really was – bitter. "Oh. How nostalgic."

At the end of the long, narrow corridor, she knew, was a dead-end with a huge portrait of the Kuran ancestor hanging from the whitewashed wall. Behind the portrait was a keyhole, which opens into an anteroom that had a small comfortable couch and a coat stand.

The anteroom led to a mahogany door, which, in turn, opens into a huge, windowless room where Yuuki Kuran, the princess in hiding, spent her childhood before the _nightmare_.

"Yuuki…"

It was Zero, reminding her gently that this is her last chance to stop this madness. In response, she caught his hand and squeezed it once to reassure him that everything will be fine.

Then that mahogany door opened and she found herself standing at the far end of the spacious room, now filled with bookcases twice as tall as herself. At the other end was a huge wooden table, and behind it, his hair covering his eyes as he sat poring over a book, was Kaname Kuran.

He looked up as the butler announced their arrival. Over the furious thumping of her supposedly dead heart, she vaguely heard him greet Zero, who replied politely in return. Then the warmth of Zero's palm slipped from her hands as he pulled gently away, whispering that he'd wait in the anteroom.

The door closed behind the butler and Zero, and Yuuki stood in the center of the familiar room, standing a few feet away from the man she had loved all her life, separated by the humongous weight of the mahogany table.

Everything in him was exactly the same as the last time they saw each other – his raven-black, unruly hair, the kind, perfect face, and those deep, dark eyes that always stared at her with gentleness. He was the same as she remembered him, and yet so vastly different.

"Yuuki." The warmth in his eyes was genuine as he looked her over, sincerely pleased with her arrival. "Welcome home, baby sister."

_Baby sister_. The words stung, but not as much as the look in his eyes. The tenderness is still there, as they had always been, as well as happiness at seeing her again. But the thing that she was vainly hoping for – recognition – was nowhere in those deep, burgundy orbs.

Don't you remember me, Kaname? Do you know who I am? Have you – truly forgotten me?

She knew that, of course. This is how things were supposed to be. Wasn't she the one who worked to have everything as they are now? Wasn't all of this her choice, for the common good?

So why does she feel like dying at this very moment, staring into those brown eyes that held nothing but love – albeit the kind that wasn't exactly what she wants?

"Yuuki?" Kaname's brows were furrowed with concern as he stared back at her, puzzled by her lack of response.

Yuuki bowed down before her brother, more to hide the sudden tears that sprung in her eyes rather than show her respect. "I am home, Onii-sama."

*****

Kaname and Yuuki sat on the elaborately arranged dining table, sharing a bottle of after-dinner wine. Kaname sat at the head of the table, chin resting on his left hand in a pensive pose. Yuuki sat on his right, delicately taking a sip from her goblet. Zero had declined the elder pureblood's invitation to dine and is now making himself comfortable at the special room prepared by the Kuran's butler.

"You are planning to establish a branch of Cross Academy abroad?"

"Yes, Onii-sama. The members of the Academy's Board of Trustees are one in saying that the time is ripe for an international expansion. I agree with them, but given the nature of the Academy's student body…"

"So you need my help to build up the necessary support from the vampire communities abroad?" He said a matter-of-factly.

"Hai. I'm afraid I am not that well-known in the vampire circles, and I barely have any influence at all especially to the foreign groups."

Kaname nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Of course I will assist you in every way I can."

"Thank you, Onii-sama."

She said it with a rare, genuine smile of gratitude which, for once, reached her eyes. Kaname stared back at her, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is there anything else that is troubling you?"

"Nothing more, Onii-sama. That is all I wanted to ask you."

"I see." He replied condescendingly, and turned his attention to savoring the age-old wine, a gift from Sara's parents. But his downcast eyes never left the beautiful, somber face of the girl beside him.

Yuuki had no idea, but Kaname thought of her as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Sara is lovely too, of course, in an outlandish short of way, but his sister possessed a kind of elegant, sensuous aura that held such an intense appeal to Kaname. It was more than the flawless face and the perfectly proportioned body – Yuuki exuded a captivating charm that belonged only to purebloods of the Kuran line, and which attracted Kaname to no end.

Her face enamored him so much that he forgot himself, and the lapse was enough for Yuuki to sense that he was looking at her. "Kaname Onii-sama?"

Kaname couldn't help chuckling at his sister's half-amused, half-irritated expression. Yuuki could be so poker-faced sometimes that it was really a treat to see her like this. "I guess I really just missed you so much, Yuuki."

His sister looked at him with wide, chocolate-brown eyes. "I missed you, too," She said in almost a whisper.

The melancholic tone of her voice didn't escape Kaname. "Maybe we should see each other more often, then. Honestly, Yuuki, you take your work too seriously!"

"But you were the one who taught me to always do my best, Onii-sama."

He laughed. "Well, I am proud to see that it's paying off. I hear nothing but praises about the way you run the Academy, Yuuki."

"It's all thanks to you supporting us from the sidelines, Onii-sama, and also to our friends who continue to help promote our ideals."

"Ah, yes. Takuma and Kain are teaching the night class, and Ruka's family had been backing you up financially, right?"

"Yes, and Hanabusa and Yori-chan's children are a big help as prefects. Not that we have much need of them, considering that there is hardly any gap between the day and night students."

Kaname nodded thoughtfully as an idea hit him. "I just remembered. Senri and Rima have established themselves well enough in Europe for the past years. I am sure they would be only too glad to help with the expansion."

Yuuki's face took on a wistful expression. "It seemed so long ago that I last saw Rima-chan. Their son must be at six or seven years old already." She smiled that rare, genuine smile again, making Kaname's heart skip a bit.

"Yuuki. Look at me."

The moment their eyes met, it hit Kaname. Yuuki, from childhood, and even during her days as a human, was always happy, hopeful, and optimistic. Her eyes always shined with laughter, although she had every reason to be sad. The Yuuki in front of him now – powerful, beautiful, immortal – had absolutely no reason to be sad, but still…

"Yuuki," the words tumbled out of Kaname's mouth by their own volition, "I have always wondered – why do you always look so sad whenever you're with me?"

The girl beside him went very still. For the longest time Yuuki stared back into his eyes, as if daring him to say – no, to do – something more. Kaname, not quite understanding, merely looked back, equally expecting an answer or a slap. At that moment, his gentle sister seemed capable of doing both.

Then something flickered in Yuuki's deep dark eyes – was it disappointment, frustration? – before she quickly looked away. "I have never been happier, Onii-sama."

*****

Yuuki left early on the afternoon of the next day, a day earlier than what was originally planned. Kaname tried to dissuade her from leaving, but she was firm, saying that a message had arrived from Cross Academy asking her to return immediately.

He wasn't quite sure if his sister was telling the truth, but the resolute look on her face clearly told him that she won't take no for an answer. So Kaname instantly arranged for transportation and ordered the chambermaids to help prepare the Kuran princess for her departure.

Kaname had offered to drive her to the town's outskirts at least, but Yuuki refused that too, much to his consternation. So he contented himself with seeing her off at the main gates of the Kuran mansion.

"And when will you be back, may I ask?" He said as he caught her in a warm embrace and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will try to find time as soon as possible, Onii-sama."

"I hope you won't turn down any of my succeeding invitations anymore. I know you and Sara do not get along well, but…"

Yuuki smiled mysteriously. "I don't know if you would believe me, but I do have a more justifiable reason for denying your invitations."

Kaname sighed. "You sound suspiciously like Sara." He turned to Zero, who stood a polite distance away from the siblings, gazing at some faraway horizon. "Zero-kun. Please continue to take good care of my sister in my stead."

The ex-vampire hunter nodded gravely and turned to Yuuki. "We must go."

"Yes, I know. Just give me a few more moments, please, Zero."

Zero nodded and walked away towards the car, parked a few good yards away from the grand staircase.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Yuuki turned to Kaname for one last time and took his face in her hands. Her thumb gently traced his cheeks as she tiptoed to give him a kiss on the nose. "Please take good care of yourself. I am not very good at showing it, but you do know I do love you."

Kaname closed his eyes to savor the moment. "I love you too, Yuuki, more than you'd ever know."

Yuuki didn't reply. Then Kaname felt the hands holding his face tremble, and his eyes flung open in alarm. His sister's face was still a blank mask, except for her eyes, which were turbulent with an emotion he couldn't identify.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Yuuki was faster. In one quick movement she had detached herself away from him, bowed down, and turned away after an abrupt, "Farewell, Onii-sama." In a space of a few moments, he found himself staring at her retreating back, walking with quick steps towards her waiting car as if chased by demons.

"Goodbye, Yuuki."


	3. The Ancestor

**Full Circle III: The Ancestor**

"His Royal Highness, King Kaname Kuran."

Kaname stood up from the dais where he and his queen, Sara, sat side by side before the Parliament, vampire society's highest ruling body. Head held high, he walked the short distance to the lectern with fluid, regal steps, aware but unmindful of the dozens of curious eyes that followed his every movement. He understood their anxiety – this is, after all, one of the rare times that the gentle, quiet King had requested an audience with the Parliament.

Reaching the lectern, Kaname straightened his tie, gave a reassuring smile, and motioned to the noble members of the Parliament who respectfully stood before him. There was a collective rustle as the noble vampires let out their bated breaths and took their seats.

Kaname took a moment to compose his thoughts before addressing the elite crowd. "I thank you, noble vampire leaders, for allowing me the honor of addressing you today. I will not dally further, for you all know my purpose for being here. I face you today to appeal in behalf of my sister Yuuki Cross, Headmistress of Cross Academy, who is requesting your approval for a long-overdue expansion overseas."

Murmurs arose from the Parliament members at his announcement. Prime Minister Kurenai stood up and said politely, "The proposal for the expansion is currently under study by the committee on human and vampire relations, Your Highness. It is scheduled for deliberation by the Parliament next week."

"I am well aware of that, Prime Minister, as well as the fact that the proposal is facing strong opposition and is most likely to be disapproved. This is precisely the reason why I stand before you today, to personally appeal that the request be granted."

The murmuring escalated. Parliament member Souen raised his hand and was recognized. "We understand your interest in this matter, Your Highness. But please consider that pacifism remains a sensitive issue up to this day. The leaders of this country may have warmed up to the idea, but we cannot say the same about foreign leaders."

"The royal family is of the belief that the world is much more ready for pacifism than we believe, Lord Souen. It is a fact that many of our kind are respected, prominent personalities who have maintained strong fan bases even after admitting to their true nature. My cousin, Senri, and his wife Rima Touya are perfect examples, as well as your sister Ruka who has recently been appointed as ambassadress to the Union of Nations."

A few noble leaders nodded their assent at his words, but others are still unconvinced. "Your Highness," Lord Kain interjected, standing up from his seat just in front of the lectern. "The Parliament's apprehensions lie more on the possible rejection from other vampire races who still have not completely opened up to the pacifist's lifestyle. Those in Asia and the United States have accepted our ideals with open arms, but the more conservative covens in England and other European countries have merely given us the cold shoulder."

Kaname rested his arms on either side of the lectern, leaning forward in a charismatic pose calculated to persuade. "That is precisely why we aim to establish the Academy's branch in France, Lord Kain. Our French brothers are by far the most receptive to pacifism, and many parents have in fact sent their children to Cross Academy to study. It is at the very heart of the resistance, so to speak, and if we aim to break the ice among the other European covens, then we definitely should start there."

A pensive silence fell among the crowd as the nobles pondered over his words. Lord Hanabusa raised his hand, caught Kaname's eye, and stood up without waiting to be recognized by Prime Minister Kurenai. "And may we know the thoughts of the Queen on this matter, Your Highness?"

All eyes turned to Sara, who perched gracefully on her royal seat, beautiful face as cold as always. Her glittering blue eyes fixed themselves upon Lord Hanabusa, who suddenly felt as if he was standing before the point of a newly sharpened sword. Kaname turned to look at his wife, oblivious to her coldness, smiling with a sweetness that he reserved only for her.

Sara glanced at him, and the cold expression softened in an instant. "I stand behind my husband, Lord Hanabusa," she replied politely in her syrupy voice, "As the first lady of the Kuran House, I have sworn myself to live by the principles that the Family upholds."

With a triumphant smile, Kaname turned back to the Parliament leaders who shifted uneasily in their seats. "I assure you, lords and ladies, that the royal family had done all the essential preparations and taken all necessary precautions for Cross Academy's expansion. I give you my word, as King, that we will take full responsibility for the outcome of this endeavor. We plead you to give us your trust."

Lord Hanabusa, who was still standing, was the first to nod his assent. Lord Akatsuki stood up next, and one by one the other Parliament members followed his lead, until only a handful remained sitting. Prime Minister Kurenai looked across the table and sighed heavily.

"Parliament rules require oral arguments and a unanimous vote to settle issues as sensitive as the Academy's expansion, Your Majesty. We shall hold an emergency session tonight to vote on the proposal."

Kaname nodded, satisfied. "Thank you for your consideration, Prime Minister."

*****

"_Please, Kaname." Yuuki pleaded, "Don't."_

_His quiet voice was tinged with hurt. "I thought I told you to stay out of this."_

_She fought hard not to cry, for she knew that he could never stand her tears. "I was afraid of what you might do."_

_"And what if you died out here? Didn't you think of what I'm capable of doing then?"_

_A chuckle drew their attention to Sara, who was watching their exchange with an amused look. "How sweet, the two of you. One can't help but feel envious, right, Zero-kuuun?"_

_Zero growled and tightened his grip on the Bloody Rose. Kaname gently disengaged himself from Yuuki's hold on his midsection and turned to face the blond pureblood. "And I thought I had politely asked you, Sara-chan, not to involve my sister in this mess?"_

_Sara laughed again, a soft, ladylike chuckle marred by menace. "Really, Kuran-kun, you protect that __**sister**__ of yours too much. She is no longer a child. It's bad enough that she knows so little of what a pureblood of her status ought to know."_

_Kaname's eyes turned an angry crimson, but he didn't reply. Lips compressed in a thin, angry line, he looked down with poorly concealed disgust at the gloating Sara._

_"Oh, pardon me, Kaname-kun. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to say anything incriminating, especially in front of Yuuki-chan here." Sara's gaze fell upon Yuuki, and studied the younger pureblood quizzically. "Poor little Yuuki."_

_Her blood boiled, but a better part of her was consumed with curiosity. What was it that Kaname didn't tell her? Why does Sara appear to know whatever it was? "Kaname?"_

_"Kiryuu-kun." Kaname didn't even throw her a glance. "Will you please take Yuuki out of this place? I have something to settle privately with Sara here."_

_Zero didn't appear to hear Kaname, but for the first time, his watchful eyes left Sara as he glanced at Yuuki, gauging her reaction._

_"NO!" She shouted defiantly, leaving the protective shield of Kaname's back and pulling on his arm so that they stood face to face. Looking straight into his eyes, she asked breathlessly, "What is it, Kaname? Are you hiding something from me?"_

_His eyes bore the same sadness they had during the ten years that she was human. "Yuuki, I…"_

_Whatever it was that he was about to say was drowned by the ringing shot of the Bloody Rose, and a scream which she realized later was her own._

*****

Yuuki bolted upright in bed, throat dry and ears still ringing with the piercing scream.

Beads of moisture hung on her forehead, and tear streaks stained her cheeks. Her hair, wild around her face, was damp with sweat. Her trembling hands grasped tightly at the bed sheets, seemingly with a mind of their own. Her heart, dead as it was, beat wildly against her chest, making her gasp for breath.

Sighing, she pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her face into her arms, willing her mind to rid itself of the remnants of the terrible nightmare.

It had been so long since she last dreamt of that _incident_. She had been so successful at burying the terrible memory of her Kaname's _death_ that there are even times when she forgot how and why it happened. But then she committed the stupid mistake of visiting their ancestral home, and seeing the _new_ him face to face.

Now, it's doubtful whether she will still be able to sleep peacefully ever again.

The door to her right flung open at that moment, and she cursed silently as a breathless Zero ran into her bedroom, his fair hair tousled and purple eyes still puffy from interrupted sleep. He took one look at her huddled form and said anxiously, "Yuuki?"

She resolutely kept her head down, not trusting the look on her face. "I hate how you always manage to catch me at my most awkward moments, Zero."

The worry on the ex-hunter's face immediately hardened into a scowl. "Well, pardon me, but it was you who screamed loud enough to wake the entire night class."

"Oh, I did? How embarrassing." This time she looked up, and aside from the dark lines under her eyes, it was impossible to tell that she was just roughly woken up from a nightmare. "What time is it? At least I hope it's nearly time for everyone to wake up."

"It's one o' clock in the afternoon. If you're fine enough now to feel embarrassed, then I guess I can leave."

He turned to walk away, but not before catching the shiver that racked through Yuuki's body at the thought of being left alone so soon. Groaning exasperatedly, he closed the door instead and walked over to the foot of the bed, seating himself on the space near her feet. "If you need me here you only have to say so, Yuuki."

Yuuki began shaking her head no, but as she did so she caught sight of her bedside table, and of the glinting, shiny object standing at its center. The rose that blooms only once every ten years, preserved in resin, stared back at her from its glass case, as fresh as it was on the day Kaname picked it up for her.

After the _incident_ she had thrown away everything that had to do with her life as Kaname's wife, except for this one memento. Now, gazing at it, she remembered – it was that time of the decade when this rose would bloom. The same rose was blooming on the day Kaname died in her arms, right in the midst of the garden where they were married. Didn't it have the same color as Kaname's blood?

Ten years have passed since that time, then. Ten years that she had lived alone, isolated from the rest of her race, understood only by this ex-hunter whom she was supposed to hate.

Zero, who still sat there waiting for her answer, sighed in defeat and stood up. Before her practiced pride could stop her, Yuuki had reached out and caught the hem of his pajama top, her hands refusing to let go. "Please stay, Zero."

The ex-hunter didn't move, and for a moment Yuuki was afraid that he had finally lost his patience with her. But then he caught her hand in his, gripped it tightly, and sat down again on the bed. Yuuki thought she saw his eyes flare red as he gazed into her face, but when she blinked and looked again, his pupils were of the same calm purple as they always were.

Zero raised a hand to push away the wayward strands of hair on her face. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but his touch always seemed to have a calming effect on her. Closing her eyes, she can almost imagine that it was Kaname stroking her hair, murmuring in the soft, gentle voice he reserved exclusively for her….

"Yuuki."

The voice was raspy, harsh, unfamiliar. Her eyes flew open and she nearly gasped at the expression on Zero's face.

He wasn't angry, he was livid. His jaw was clenched so tightly that she thought it would break. And his eyes – they were burning with a fire she couldn't understand.

"Ze – ro?"

The hand stroking her head suddenly tightened its grip, and she couldn't suppress a small yelp as his fingers caught in her hair, tugging quite painfully at the silky strands. She was much stronger than Zero, but she wouldn't use her powers against him if she can help it. Wasn't he knocked senseless the last time she used her strength against him? "Please let go, Zero. You're hurting me."

The sound of her voice seemed to snap him awake from some trance, and he quickly released his hold on her hair. Murmuring something that sounded like an apology, he pulled himself up from the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Would you like to go back to sleep? I can stay guard outside your door if you like…"

"No, I think I better get up early today." She answered carefully, watching his suddenly restless movements. "The reply from the Parliament is due to arrive anytime tonight, and I have several calls to make to the government."

He nodded, said something about taking a shower first, and was out of the room before she can say another word.

Yuuki stared at the closed door long after he left, a thousand questions running through her mind.

*****

The Ancestor watched as his dear girl made her way behind the large oak desk in the Headmistress' office, holding a large envelope bearing the Parliament's seal.

Her beautiful face was a picture of serenity as she tore open the envelope and read the contents of the letter. Yuuki's control over her emotions was perfect, but he knew far too well how nervous she was at the moment. The answer to Cross Academy's request for expansion has arrived after weeks of waiting, and everything the school had been working on for the past months depends solely on it.

His old self would have gone over to where she stood, enveloped her in his arms, and kissed away the anxiety that only he can feel. He would have taken that beautiful, expressionless face in his hands and placed his forehead against hers, like he always did when she was a child. He would have murmured sweet nothings until she was comforted and would laugh like she always did around him.

But that was then, when he was still Kaname Kuran. In his present form he can do nothing but seethe at his pathetic helplessness as he watched his Yuuki struggle, day by day, with running the Academy, performing her tasks as a pureblood, and taking care of her people – all by herself.

She whipped her head up suddenly, and called for one of the servants who stood nearby waiting. In a clipped voice full of quiet authority, she asked that all the Academy's teacher and staff be assembled in her office immediately.

As soon as the servant was out she let out a deep sigh, placed the letter and the envelope on the desk, and stood up from her seat. She walked to the window and drew away the thick curtains, allowing the last pale rays of the setting sun to permeate the room. A few moments later those summoned started filing into the spacious room, murmuring their respects as they entered.

Yuuki acknowledged the greetings with a nod, but kept standing near the window, her back to the door. By all appearances she seemed to be simply surveying the school grounds, where Day and Night students freely mingled about, either heading to their classes or returning to the dorms for the night. He alone knew the real purpose for the apparently harmless gesture – Yuuki was buying time to regain control of her emotions before facing the crowd.

Sure enough, her face wore its usual kind countenance when she finally turned around to face her now completely assembled colleagues. "Good afternoon, everyone. Pardon me for calling you all out so abruptly. I am pleased to inform you that the Parliament has approved our proposal for overseas expansion."

A warm round of applause and gasps and whoops of delight met her announcement. Very good, Yuuki, he thought, watching her smile as the teachers and other staff took turns congratulating her for a job well done. You are truly much stronger than I give you credit for.

Of course, said an inner voice from inside the body he now inhabited, wasn't it your _own_ doing that made her the way she is now?

He felt his heart wrench with guilt at the thought. Yuuki's self-control was truly admirable, but he knew very well that behind the serene façade was a heart slowly bleeding to death. Hadn't he worn the same mask to disguise his own pain during those ten long years that she was human? If none of this had happened, Yuuki wouldn't have had to use that mask at all.

He had thought that nothing could surpass the hurt he felt during those years when Yuuki forgot about him – until now. At least then, as Kaname Kuran, he had remained a significant, irreplaceable part of the human Yuuki's life. Most importantly, he then had the means and the power to turn things around so he can reclaim her as his own.

Now he was back to loving her in the shadows, damned to seeing her hopelessly in love with the physical form of the man he once was. Trapped inside this less-than-capable body, he can only allow himself the occasional luxury of taking her hand in chaste gestures of reassurance, in a manner acceptable to the type of relationship they now have.

Yuuki glanced around then, and their eyes met. She smiled warmly at him, and he nodded stiffly in response, the familiar knot of frustration tightening around his heart.

Who is it that you really love, Yuuki? Is it really Kaname, your brother? Or is it me, in whatever form I may be? If I reveal myself to you, in this current form, would your heart recognize me for who I am?

Then she called out to him, using a name that was still unfamiliar to his ears despite hearing it for years. And he, as always, did what he must do.

"Congratulations, Yuuki."


	4. Kaien

**A/N: Please refer to the author's note on the first chapter. Thanks a lot and happy reading! =')**

**Full Circle IV: Kaien**

"_We are here at the Parliament, where Yuuki Cross, Headmistress of Cross Academy, has just made a rare public appearance before leaders of the vampire and human governments."_

Kaname sat before his desk, surrounded by neatly piled mountains of paperwork, tapping on his Mac laptop and occasionally taking a sip from his wine goblet. On the wall to his right hung a 42-inch plasma TV, tuned in to the late night newscast of the human news channel. A copy of today's paper, published by the Parliament, was spread on an open space on his left, turned to a page bearing a stolen shot of Yuuki.

He appeared engrossed in whatever he was doing, but his ears perked up at a familiar voice speaking on screen. _"It has been the Headmistress' lifelong dream to promote pacifism beyond the borders of Asia. She had gone tooth and nail against the Parliament in our quest to have the proposal approved, and not all exchanges have been pleasant. So she felt she owed it to both governments to extend the hand of apology and gratitude." _

Takuma Ichijou was on the screen, surrounded by microphones, cameras, and reporters. The blonde, cheerful vampire, recently appointed as spokesperson of the Academy, looked right at home in the midst of the limelight.

"_The head of the vampire coven in Europe had issued a statement expressing disagreement over the planned expansion. How do you plan to address this?"_

_"We have already made representations before the European Parliament, and we hope to reach a settlement by the month's end."_

_"How do you plan to raise funds for the expansion, considering that the Parliament is firm in not lending you any financial assistance?"_

_"We have already secured commitments from our alumni as well as our trusted benefactors. As a matter of fact, the site of the new branch is an estate in the suburbs of Ile-de-France, donated by one of our brothers there. There are also several fund-raising activities on the way."_

_"Is it true that King Kaname Kuran himself had appeared before the Parliament to ask for the approval of the proposal?"_

Distracted, Kaname pulled his eyes away from his laptop and glanced at the television, where the scene had changed from Takuma's ambush interview to an earlier shot of Yuuki exiting the Parliament's halls, protected from the crowd by a scowling, able-bodied Zero. The camera zoomed in to her face, and Kaname caught one of her rare smiles as she gestured apologetically to the mass of reporters imploring her for a statement or two.

"_I'm sorry, but I am not at liberty to disclose statements or proceedings made before Parliament. But as we have mentioned earlier, the Royal Family had openly expressed its support for the Academy's expansion."_

_"If that is so, does this mean that Lady Cross had made amends with the Kuran House? Will this expansion pave the way for the restoration of her title as Princess?"_

Takuma gave a dazzling smile, calculated to both hide his agitation and to distract the mostly female reporters from asking more incriminating questions. _"The Headmistress' relationship with the Kuran House is a business between her and the royal family. I do not wish to be beheaded for prying into the purebloods' private affairs, so pardon me for not answering you."_

A tap on the door wrested his attention away from the television. Kaname felt the presence of the butler, followed by another vampire whom he recognized as Hanabusa Aidou. "Come in."

The butler opened the door and bowed respectfully before the King. "Your Highness, Lord Hanabusa Aidou has arrived."

"Yes, thank you. You may depart."

The butler bowed down again and exited the room, closing the door quietly after him.

Kaname stood up from his desk to greet the newcomer. "Welcome, my dear Hanabusa, and thank you for honoring my invitation. Please be seated and make yourself comfortable."

Hanabusa, next in line for Prime Minister and present head of one of the most powerful vampire clans, blushed faintly at his revered idol's warm greeting. "Thank you, Kaname-sa – er, Your Highness, I mean." He bowed down once and promptly sat down at one of the plush cushions placed before the desk.

Kaname chuckled at his former schoolmate's apparent discomfort. "Why are you so awkward, Hanabusa? I invited you here as a friend, and not as your King. Please do talk to me like in the old times."

The noble blushed deeper but seemed to relax. "Yes, Kaname-sama."

Kaname poured a goblet of wine for his guest and began conversationally, "I haven't thanked you properly yet for rallying the necessary support for the Academy's proposal. It couldn't have passed the Parliament's muster if not for your assistance."

"It's also a personal struggle for me, Kaname-sama. I am, after all, an alumnus of Cross Academy, and a believer of the pacifism ideal."

The pureblood smiled appreciatively. "Please send my regards also to your wife. I understand that Sayori is spearheading the fund-raising activities for the Academy's expansion?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama. As a matter of fact, she and Yuuki-sama have begun preparations for a grand homecoming ball at the Academy next month. They are hoping you will grace the event."

Kaname, whose eyes have automatically veered on newspaper photo on his desk at the mention of Yuuki's name, nodded vaguely. "I shall consider it. How are negotiations with the European coven going? Have they softened their stance?"

"The Parliament had sent Akatsuki to London to personally make a case for the proposal before the European Parliament. The Prime Minister had agreed to give him an audience, but so far most of the members are cold to the idea."

The King sighed heavily. "I really do not understand their resistance. Is pacifism such a farfetched idea that they are not willing to consider it?'

Hanabusa's face took on a serious expression. "I believe they are not truly averse to the pacifist's principle, Kaname-sama. Some are just afraid of the possible political backlash of the expansion. Already there are talks of Yuuki-sama being reinstalled to the Kuran House."

Kaname raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "That's preposterous. Yuuki was never banished from the Kuran House in the first place. She merely chose to renounce her royal status."

"But for the vampire world, the Kuran name is royalty itself, Kaname-sama. Relinquishing the title is the same as renouncing the name. There are some who even take exception to Yuuki-sama's refusal to refer to herself as a Kuran."

"My sister's official records at the human registry of birth refer to her as Yuuki Cross. Her birth was never registered in the vampire world's registries, so it is only natural for her to use her human name in formal transactions. It does not change the fact that she was born a Kuran."

Hanabusa was silent for a while, as if he was berating himself for what he was about to say. "I do understand that names and titles do not matter much for purebloods such as yourself and Yuuki-sama. However, to us nobles, these things determine who we choose to give our loyalty to." The blonde vampire's blue eyes held Kaname's, alight with brutal honesty. "There are those who still consider Yuuki-sama's decision as an insult to her status as a pureblood. It wouldn't help much especially now that she needs all the support she can get for the expansion."

Kaname brought a hand to his forehead, trying to digest what his noble friend was saying. "What do you suggest, then?"

"Yuuki-sama must be restored to her position as Princess."

*****

Rima Touya read the elaborately written note in her hand, her pretty, model-perfect face twisted into a grimace. Before her sat Senri Shiki, her husband of ten years, his usually bored face lit in an uncharacteristic show of curiosity. "Well?"

Rima reached across the table to hand him the letter with its red and gold envelope. "It's an invitation," she explained, her expression unreadable. "There will be a ball by the end of the month, a sort of tribute to the Academy's alumni."

The note had just came in early that evening, while they sat in the dining room of their airy, modern French home savoring a breakfast of croissant, light butter, wine and some fruits. The butler had come in with the usual bunch of fan letters and invitations to various social events, but had especially called their attention to the eye-catching packet bearing the seal of Cross Academy.

Senri's eyes became wider and wider as he read through the elaborately worded card. _Cross Academy Grand Homecoming Dinner, Juuri Kuran Hall, eight o' clock in the evening. Attire is formal._ "I thought Yuuki-sama hated parties."

Rima shrugged and dropped a blood tablet to her glass of wine, bringing it to her lips for dainty sip. "It was organized by the Lady Sayori Aidou, as Chair-Emeritus of the Alumni Association."

Her husband nodded vaguely and dropped the envelope into the table. "Then it means that this is not merely a school event, but a political function backed by the Parliament."

"Yes. I've heard that even the King and Queen will be present."

Senri shrugged. "It makes sense. Kaname-sama is the founder of Cross Academy after all." He glanced at his wife, and caught Rima biting her lip anxiously. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him with worried eyes. "Do you think it has something to do with that matter Kaname-sama called us about a few weeks ago?"

Her husband took one of her trembling hands and said gently, "Hey, I thought we've decided to give our all-out support to the planned expansion."

Rima sighed. "Yes, we did. And I still believe it's an excellent idea. But still…" her eyes turned misty as she fixed them on the wine on her glass. "Why do you think Yuuki-sama is so hell-bent in pushing this plan? Enough to get out of her self-imposed seclusion and even appeal to Kaname-sama for help."

"Rima – "

"Still having breakfast? And where's the little brat?"

The two vampires turned to the doorway to welcome the newcomer. "Good morning, Seiren." Senri greeted, letting go of Rima's hand to pull a chair. "Our son was a little bit late in waking up today, but he'll be here in a few moments. Please do join us."

Seiren, more sociable but still as nimble as she was during her time as Kaname Kuran's personal bodyguard, accepted the invitation and sat down on the chair to Rima's right. "Oh, I see that you got one, too," she noted, seeing the Cross Academy envelope on the table.

Senri glanced at Rima, but his wife merely nodded and focused her attention to the rest of the mail. Sighing, Senri gestured to one of the servants, who quickly brought out an extra plate for the guest. "We were just discussing it. And you have received an invitation too, I suppose?"

"Certainly," Seiren replied, taking a dainty bite of the buttered croissant. "But of course, I wouldn't be able to come."

"Huh?" Senri was truly surprised. Even Rima looked up from the fan letter she was perusing. "It's actually an event to gain support for the planned expansion, a show of force. Surely you are in favor of it?"

"Of course I am. But my absolute orders are to remain here, to watch over your son, of course."

"Senri and I are going." Rima snapped coolly, her eyes back to the letter she was reading. "And my son is coming with us, _of course_."

"Rima," Seiren replied evenly, "You know very well that you cannot take Kaien to Cross Academy. Not ever."

The model flung the fan letter into the floor and snapped hotly, "You are just Kaien's governess. I _am_ his mother."

Seiren opened her mouth to retort, but a loud bang stopped her. "That's enough," Senri said firmly, his hand still stinging from hitting down too hard on the mahogany table. A slight crack appeared on the polished surface. "We'll decide on this later. My son is coming in any moment, and this is something I don't want him to see."

Sure enough, the door leading from the hallway burst open and in strode a noble vampire child, six years old in human years, sporting a smile that brought the sun to shame. Kaien Shiki, named after the late founder and first headmaster of Cross Academy, had inherited Rima's fair coloring and Shiki's secretive, dark eyes. His greatest charm is his cheerful, positive outlook, and a boundless energy so rare of the usually somber vampire children.

"Good morning, Mama, Papa! Good morning, Mademoiselle."

The three adults nodded, smiling at the piping little voice and the perfect bow that accompanied the greeting. Rima, unable to control herself, opened her arms and beckoned the child to her.

Kaien's face broke into a smile, and he bounded to Rima's waiting arms, settling himself into her lap. Senri looked on fondly as his son kissed both of them good morning with equal exuberance, blushing slightly when he realized that his governess was watching with a slight smile of affection on her usually poker face.

"Now," Senri said finally, "Let's have breakfast."

*****

Sayori Wakaba-Aidou stood at the threshold of the huge ballroom, welcoming guests to what has been touted as the grandest alumni homecoming event in the history of Cross Academy. Lady Sayori, as she is now known in the vampire world, had made a name for herself as the first human to ever marry into a prominent noble vampire family. She had become a legend of sorts after she successfully transformed Hanabusa Aidou from a lazy, irresponsible genius to a man worthy of standing as the head of the Aidou clan.

Her twin children, Kyouhei and Kaya, stood on either side of her, dressed just as fashionably as their mother in evening wear and proudly sporting their prefect's badges. Kyouhei, the elder of the two, was the splitting image of Hanabusa, but was born a human like his mother. Kaya had inherited Yori's green eyes and Hanabusa's fair hair, as well as his vampire's genes. Both children are geniuses, among the best students the Academy has ever seen.

From inside the room wafted the soft, lovely music of the orchestra, mingling with the merry chatter of the assembled guests. The Lady Sayori is equally popular for throwing highly-acclaimed parties, to which ladies of all the leading vampire households are always vying to be invited to. Tonight's ball was no exception, especially since Yori had pulled all the stops to make the evening perfect. It was, after all, a personal request from her best friend, Yuuki.

Hanabusa, who had been mingling with the guests, walked over to where his family stood and asked for the nth time, "Have they arrived yet?"

"No they haven't, Hanabusa, and I will tell you if they have." Yori replied in a patient tone that belied the warning glint in her eyes. Hanabusa paled a degree, and their two children snickered.

"What!?" Hanabusa exclaimed to the twins, visibly annoyed.

"Have a blood tablet, Daddy, it will help calm your nerves," said Kaya, tossing him a silver tablet dispenser.

"How disrespectful! I haven't seen you for months, and this is how you treat me? If your grandfather was alive –"

"Hush, Hanabusa. Here comes Souen-sempai and Kain-sempai."

A car had stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to the hall's main doorway, and from it emerged Ruka Souen, ambassadress to the Union of Nations and one of the leading advocates of the pacifist movement. On her heels was her fiancé, Akatsuki Kain, looking distinguished in his white coat and tie. The stunning couple made their way up the stairs, smiling and posing for the photographers Yori had commissioned for the evening.

"Finally!" Hanabusa exclaimed crossly as the two reached the top of the stairs and were greeted by Yori.

"Nice to see you too, Hanabusa," Akatsuki replied sarcastically. Ruka merely scrunched up her face as she threw him a haughty glance.

"Why you –" Hanabusa began, before he received a not-so-gentle ribbing from his wife. He straightened up immediately. "Why don't you two come inside? The Prime Minister is _sooo_ dying to see you, Akatsuki. He couldn't wait to hear what you have to report about your visit to England."

Akatsuki glanced at Ruka, who nodded. The cousins went off into the hall and immediately disappeared into the crowd. "You did it again, Yori-chan," Ruka said, arranging the scarf of her primrose yellow gown and looking around the room appreciatively. "Your skills are marvelous."

Yori smiled demurely. "Yuuki wanted the best of everything, Ruka-sempai. It is so rare of her to request something so extravagant, I just had to give it to her."

"The Headmistress will be attending tonight, wouldn't she?"

"Yes. She is due to arrive any moment now, with Takuma-sensei, Senri-sempai and Rima-sempai."

"And Kaname-sama?"

"The King and Queen had sent confirmation of their attendance, as well."

"Mother! It's the Headmistress!" Kaya cried out, momentarily forgetting her manners as the imposing black car with the Cross Academy seal entered the main gate. The photographers tensed at the young vampire's announcement, eagerly whipping out their cameras, intent to capture a rare shot of the fiercely private pureblood.

No sooner than the car had stopped at the foot of the stairs when a white limousine entered the gate, unmarked saved for a single emblem which later became recognizable as the Kuran crest.

"It's the King!" Kyouhei said in a not-so-quiet voice, so that even Hanabusa, who had been hovering on the fringes of the crowd, heard. The older vampire moved with impossible speed and posted himself beside Yori, Akatsuki on his heels.

Takuma emerged first from the Academy car, smiling as usual, followed by a delectable-looking Senri and a very pretty-in-black Rima. A uniformed Zero came out next, standing beside the door to assist Yuuki, who took everybody's breath away as she glowed in her white chiffon dress and flowing, stylishly-curled hair.

A few seconds later, the chauffeur opened the door to the Kuran car and out came Sara, in a bloody-red gown and sleek up-do, followed by Kaname, drop-dead gorgeous in his tailored black suit.

Time seemed to stand still as the three purebloods registered each other's presence. Yuuki's smoldering eyes moved back and forth between her brother and sister-in-law. Sara's cold blue eyes were fixed on her husband, watching his reactions. Kaname was holding his breath, his heated gaze fixed on Yuuki, rendered speechless by her goddess-like appearance.

Zero dropped his head and whispered something to Yuuki, who smiled and took a step back, inclining her head slightly as a gesture of respect to the King and Queen.

Yori took the cue and stepped forward. The rest of the vampires, except for Yuuki and Zero, bowed down to greet the two royals. "Welcome, Your Royal Highnesses. Thank you for honoring the invitation from Cross Academy."


	5. Shall we Dance?

**A/N: No, you aren't dreaming. I really did update. I don't quite believe it myself.**

**I've been rereading some of the reviews, and I found that I almost missed answering some of your queries:**

**KuranPrincess: Well, ideally, it should be both. But it'd be interesting to see who is the better man for Yuuki, don't you think?**

**Ashlyn Darke/rin03: I hope Chapter V answers your queries…**

**And to everybody else (hello twilight, JuuriSama, Rie, lovevampires101, thirsty-vampires14, nueij, celeree, playboii, ColorfulKyouka, SJ cloude, malindorie, altrino123, kookey, vampire maddy, and to all those who read, reviewed, and "favorited") thank you very much! I am working hard for all of you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I may be reborn as Matsuri Hino in another lifetime, but until then, VK isn't mine.**

**Full Circle V: Shall We Dance?**

Yuuki propped her hands on the cold, marble banister, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The cold night wind blew against her motionless, unlined face, soothing her frazzled nerves. Behind her, the sounds of the ball softened into a buzz as someone, probably Zero, thankfully closed the door leading to the terrace where she had ran for a respite.

She never really liked parties, and would probably never learn how to. The endless stream of greetings, introductions, and small talk simply bored her to death, no matter how hard she tried to be gracious. In the end she had to plead with Yori to entertain the guests in her stead while she stole a few moments of private time.

By contrast, her sister-in-law, Sara, shone like some star in the midst of the gathering, competing with Kaname in terms of amiability. The King and Queen had been the center of attention from the moment they stepped into the hall, and Sara had successfully kept her share of the limelight as the night wore on. Clad in an eye-catching gown of red silk, Sara prowled the ballroom perched like a trophy on Kaname's arm, charming everyone with her beauty and wit.

It seemed only yesterday that it was _her_ who was perched on that arm, making the rounds of the nobles as Kaname's wife.

"Yuuki-sama?"

"Rima-chan." Opening her eyes, Yuuki glanced at the pretty redhead and beckoned her with a smile. Rima hovered on the threshold to the terrace, ushered in by Zero. "Need to breathe some fresh air, too?"

Rima nodded, and quietly made her way to Yuuki's side. Following her example, the noble also closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ah, I feel so much better."

Yuuki chuckled, knowing Rima's absolute dislike for parties even during their Academy days. "Boring to death, isn't it?"

The model's face twisted into a frown of intense loathing. "I can tolerate parties if it's for work. But this ball – I really never expected you to call for this kind of gathering, Yuuki-sama."

"Yes, Senri told me the same thing earlier. But this is among the most effective ways to assemble the Academy's allies under one roof. As you may know already, I am willing to do anything to ensure the success of the expansion."

Rima didn't answer, although her lips trembled slightly with the effort to keep herself from speaking. Yuuki waited, watching the noble's reactions beneath half-lidded eyes, silently encouraging the latter to speak out her mind. The model had been uneasy before Yuuki's presence all evening, from the moment she and Zero fetched them by car from Takuma's house. And Yuuki was quite certain of what caused it. After all, she too _**is**_ a mother.

"Kaien – how is he?" Yuuki asked suddenly, catching Rima by surprise.

"He is growing up to be a fine child, Yuuki-sama. He had just turned six last month. Seiren had taught him all of the basics, but Shiki and I are thinking of giving him formal education soon."

Yuuki nodded, took something out from the folds of her white dress, and held it out for the other vampire to take. Rima did so, and gasped as she gazed into the glass case containing the rose that blooms only once every ten years.

"Please give that to Kaien, as a birthday present."

"But, Yuuki-sama, this is –"

"That is something I've always meant to give to my child when he reaches the age of six."

It worked. Rima's mask of indifference finally shattered like broken glass as the emotions she had been keeping at bay erupted. "Kaien is _**my**_ son! He is _**mine**_! You may have given him life, but his body, his genes – it all came from _**me**_!!!"

Yuuki simply stared at the noble, her face expressionless. Rima stood panting before her, tears of frustration falling like liquid crystals from her eyes. From outside the door to the terrace, Yuuki could see that Zero had noticed the commotion and was watching them curiously, ready to burst in and intervene if necessary.

_Do you even have any idea how painful it was for me too, Rima? To give up the soul of my son – the only memento left by the man I love – to save the life of another? _

Rima had calmed down, and Yuuki could see that the initial anger had been replaced by fear. Indeed, the noble froze when Yuuki took a step forward, probably expecting punishment for her outburst.

But Yuuki merely put a hand on her shoulder, smiling understandably even as her eyes reflected a sadness of unfathomable depth. "In the eyes of the world, Yuuki Cross had no son. And as far as I stand, the only child ever born to me has ceased to exist, from the moment his soul was ripped apart from the body he was born with." Her voice cracked, and a pained expression escaped through her impassive mask. "You may think that you are indebted to me because I saved your son's life, but in reality, Rima – I will forever be indebted to you for giving my son the family he could never have."

"Yuuki-sama…"

"I entrusted my son's soul to you because I wanted him to have a future free of the ties that bind a pureblood. Kaien was born as your son, and he will remain as such until the day he dies."

The door leading the terrace opened at that moment. "Rima-senpai. Your husband is looking for you. Shall I lead him here?"

It was Zero. Yuuki let go of Rima's shoulder and turned away, resuming her stance near the balustrade. Looking up to the full moon, she said in her typical gentle voice, "Why don't you go in and meet him, Rima? Senri must be worried."

For a moment Rima looked as if she wanted to say something, but gave up and bowed down to take her leave. "Yes, Yuuki-sama. Pardon me."

"Rima."

The model stopped in mid-step and looked back.

"You are right in one thing. The main reason I am intent in establishing Cross Academy in Europe is to ensure Kaien's education. Just consider it as a gift from a loving godmother, who happens to be Headmistress, too."

Rima nodded, murmured a quiet "thank you," and sped out of the terrace, choking back her tears.

*****

Kaname sat on one corner of the spacious hall, legs crossed elegantly over each other, pensive eyes surveying the crowd. His Queen, Sara, was on the opposite side of the room, having the time of her life as the belle of the ball. The members of his Academy class were all over the place as well, dancing with their partners or simply milling about, catching up on each other's lives.

Everybody he knew and loved is in gathered in this grand place, except for one beloved person who had somehow managed to evade him the entire evening.

The last time he remembered, Yuuki was at the podium with Takuma, leading the toast in the name of Cross Academy. After that she disappeared from the ballroom altogether, along with Zero, who had been waiting on her all night. Kaname had discreetly asked Yori, who simply informed him that the Headmistress had asked for a few minutes of respite and will be returning to the ball anytime soon.

They spoke only once, at the entrance to the hall when they happened to arrive at the same time. Yuuki had smiled as she welcomed him and Sara, before ushering them in to the hall as the guests of honor. For the rest of the evening they had both been surrounded by different groups of people, and he somehow found it difficult to navigate himself towards her circle.

Suddenly feeling restless, he stood up from his seat and started making his way to one of the doors leading to the garden outside. As he reached the threshold he saw Rima Touya, returning to the ballroom from one of the side doors that was off-limit to guests. The pretty model appeared to be restless, and promptly ran to Shiki when she spotted him standing near the cocktail table. The couple whispered to each other for a moment and disappeared into one of the hall's corridors, presumably to talk.

Intrigued, Kaname retraced his steps and walked towards the side door where Rima had come in. Trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, he managed to slip through the door without anybody noticing.

The sight that greeted him took his breath away.

Yuuki was on the far side of the terrace, arms crossed over each other, leaning on the balustrade. She had taken off the pins securing her hair in place, and the long brown locks cascaded like waterfalls on her shapely back. She was looking up at the moon, and the soft white light illuminated her face, perfect and beautiful, like a goddess of the night.

He unconsciously took a step towards her, and Yuuki nearly jumped, clearly having failed to sense his arrival. "Onii-sama!"

Kaname had to take a deep breath to steady himself. For a moment there, the desire to take his sister's petite frame into his arms and kiss her senseless was overwhelming. "So this is where you have been hiding, Yuuki."

"I'm just taking a breather, Onii-sama." She smiled, and looked pointedly behind him. "Sara-onee-chan isn't with you?"

"Sara is inside enjoying herself. Kiryuu-kun isn't around?"

"Zero is outside, ensuring that everybody can continue to enjoy themselves."

A pensive silence fell between them. A slight breeze blew, jostling Yuuki's hair and causing some strands to tangle in her face. Kaname's hands automatically went up to brush the wayward strands away, before he realized what he was doing and pulled them back. Balling his trembling fingers into fists, he thrust them into the pocket of his suit to keep them at bay.

_What is this that you are making me feel, Yuuki? My mind cannot fully comprehend it, but my body seemed to know you much better than I could ever remember. This inexplicable desire to touch you – what is it?_

"You have been avoiding me all evening."

His sister laughed quietly at his accusing tone. "Of course not, Onii-sama. Both of us were just too preoccupied."

"You always say that." Kaname knew he was acting like a child, but he had enough of Yuuki's evasiveness. What had he done to make her so elusive of him? It's as if she kept an invisible barrier between them, not too distant as to alienate them from each other, but never close enough to establish a loving, intimate relationship. "But the truth is, you would rather not see me, if you can only afford not to."

Yuuki was gazing at him, her face quite alarmed at his uncharacteristic outburst. "That's not true at all."

"Then why?" Kaname cried, his composure finally snapping. "Why do you always push me away? I do all that I can to help you – all in vain hope that I can make up for whatever it is that you hate me for. But still, you…."

He stopped in mid-sentence, for Yuuki had taken the few steps separating them and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. The intoxicating scent of her hair filled his nostrils as she buried her face into his neck, murmuring his name in a desperate tone that he never thought he would hear her use. "Kaname."

The sound of his name on her lips melted all the anger that consumed him just a few moments ago. His trembling hands, moving of their own accord, enveloped themselves around her slim form, hugging her tightly to him as he so always desperately wanted to do.

"If I could…" Yuuki said in a trembling whisper, her lips just a few agonizing inches from his ears. "If I could, I would turn back time so that I wouldn't ever have to leave your side. But because I love you – I will never regret any of the decisions I made, even if it means suffering for eternity."

He didn't understand her at all, but he found that he couldn't say a word, rendered speechless by the sudden closeness of her body to his. "Yuuki…"

"Kaname." Yuuki pulled away from his embrace, took his face between her hands, and gazed into his face with eyes overflowing with unshed tears. "Do you remember, when we were students – how we danced the waltz, in this very balcony?"

His mind whirred as he tried to place the memory – and to his shock, found none. The time he spent at school, with Yuuki – how could his mind be so bare of such an occurrence, as if it never happened?

Before him, Yuuki's face broke into a knowing, heartbreaking smile of sadness as she took in his lack of response. Freeing herself from his grasp, she moved a few paces back and offered her right hand to him, head slightly inclined to the right in an inviting pose. "If you don't remember – why don't you just invite me for a dance, so we can make a new memory together?"

From inside the room wafted the sounds of the orchestra, muffled by the closed door but still discernable with their superior vampire hearing. Kaname looked over at Yuuki's outstretched hand and her sad, sad eyes, and decided that this moment was more important than sorting out the gaps in his confused mind.

He adjusted his tie, stretched out his hands to take hers, and bowed. "Then, my lady – shall we dance?"

*****

"_Stop it, Zero!!!"_

_His Yuuki stood on the entrance to the famed rose gardens, feet apart in protective stance, her long dark hair blowing wildly around her face. Twenty paces away from her, poised in a similarly challenging manner, stood Zero Kiryuu. _

_The hunter barely looked at her, fixated as he is on the other person who stood in front of him, directly in line of the Bloody Rose's path. The index finger of his thorny right hand hovered over the gun's trigger, ready to shoot at a moment's notice._

_Sara Shirabuki stood at the other end of the Bloody Rose, calm and composed. The beautiful face was formed into a half-smile, both pretty and menacing at the same time. The brilliant blue eyes dared Zero to shoot._

_"She killed your child." Zero said, not taking his eyes off Sara. "Didn't you want her to die?"_

_He saw Yuuki's hands ball themselves into tight fists as she tried to put her emotions at bay. "Yes, that is true. But you don't understand, Zero. Please do not drag yourself into this. This is pureblood business."_

_Zero snorted sarcastically. "Your __**pureblood**__ status is precisely what's keeping you from doing what you have to do. It is a sin for a pureblood to kill another pureblood, is it not?"_

_ He decided it was time to interfere. Emerging from the shadows where he had been hiding, he positioned himself between his Yuuki and the hunter. "I am truly touched by your concern, Kiryuu-kun, but this is not situation that somebody like you should interfere with."_

"_Kaname!" Yuuki cried out in alarm. She threw herself at him and encircled her arms around his midsection, burying her face into the small of his back. _

_He turned his head halfway to glance at her. "Yuuki."_

_He knew she didn't want him to see this. She deliberately didn't let him know of her plan to confront Sara. Yuuki knew that her rage over the death of their child was nothing compared to his, and she was afraid of what he is capable of doing once he knew._

_My dear, sweet Yuuki. If you only knew how despicable the man you love is. You would certainly hate me, if you knew what I have done. And if that happens – I would rather die._


	6. An Unexpected Complication

**[A/N: Welcome to my new lovely reviewers - Livia_150, LadyMassacre, sagittariusleo, and Rayar (did I miss anybody? Do inform me!!!) **

**And of course, thank you to everyone who were surprised, cliffhanged, and confused, but still kept on reading this story. =') Hope this chapter answers your questions - even only a bit.]**

**Full Circle VI: An Unexpected Complication**

The Ancestor watched through narrowed eyes as the pair on the balcony danced to some unheard music, seemingly caught in a world of their own.

He had to admit, they looked good together. Bathed in moonlight, the siblings looked like ethereal beings with their mysterious, dusky looks, fair complexion, and sultry, dark eyes that burned with passion. All purebloods are born beautiful, but the Kurans are of a different class altogether – the pureblood within the purebloods, with beauty, power, and elegance all their own.

He supposed he ought to be proud of these two epitomes of Kuran perfection, being their ancestor and all. Instead he only felt intense loathing for the man who used to be his mere _vessel_, and the woman who was supposed to be _his_.

From where he stood near the top of the tallest building in the Academy, he could clearly make out the white-clad form of his Yuuki, her arms entwined around the neck of the man she danced with. Her eyes were closed as she swayed along to the music, as if committing into memory each movement, each step, each moment.

Kaname Kuran looked down on her stunning face, his dusky eyes afire with unkempt desire. His left arm rested possessively around her waist, while his right hand grasped her left one and brought it into his lips for a kiss. _His_ Yuuki opened her eyes at the touch of Kaname Kuran's lips on her fingers, and the expression on her face was that of mixed wonder and elation as she lost herself into his gaze.

_What are you thinking, Yuuki? Allowing yourself to be held by __**him**__, in such a place – the very same ground_ _where we danced, on the night I committed a pureblood's mortal sin in order to protect you?_

As if in answer, Yuuki smiled – a real, beautiful smile, the kind that she used to reserve only for _him_. The Ancestor balled his hands into tight fists, resisting the incredible urge to fly out the window and rip the two apart. What he wouldn't give to be Kaname Kuran again – perfect, powerful, and most of all, beloved by _his_ most important girl.

"You should have just gone in there, if you're going to watch anyway."

Back then, that mocking, impolite tone would have earned anyone his wrath. But now, he can only smile bitterly as he replied, "If I have known I would see such a scene, do you think I would even dare to look out this window, Kiryuu?"

The ex-hunter snorted, although his voice was underlined with sympathy. "I didn't expect the King to go looking for her. And I most certainly did not expect Yuuki to engage herself in such a compromising situation."

"I see. For a while I thought this is your revenge on me, for making you feel miserable back when I was the one with Yuuki on that balcony."

Another snort. "What I felt back then is incomparable to what you are feeling right now, Kuran. Yuuki never became mine."

Silence reigned as they both continued watching the dancing pair, vigilant eyes alternating between the balcony and at the scene inside the hall, visible through the ballroom's floor-to-ceiling windows.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

The Ancestor was nonchalant. "I originally intended to return after this ball is over. But I heard some interesting news while I was out, and I have to confirm if they were true."

The ex-human's voice was tinged with suspicion. "Shall we switch places, now?"

"No. I cannot afford to be within twenty paces of _that woman_. But I would be grateful if you could return to the party, and break up that little cozy couple on the balcony. It won't be long before that other _ex-wife_ of mine notices that her gentle husband is gone."

"I was on my way to do just that when you suddenly arrived, without as much as a warning."

"I apologize, Kiryuu. You have suffered my presence for years now, and for that I am grateful. But do be patient – I shall find a way to free this body soon."

"What exactly is going on, Kuran?"

The chilling tone of the Ancestor's voice was unnerving. "An unexpected complication is on its way, Kiryuu. One that could tip the scales to our favor."

*****

Hanabusa burst through the Aidou mansion's main hall, hair damp with sweat and an irritated expression on his handsome face. Wiping his brow with an already soggy handkerchief, he stomped his way to the cool, spacious living room and positioned himself right before the air-conditioning unit on the wall. "Ah, finally – some air!!!"

Ruka came in after him, still wearing the wide-brimmed hat and dark Chanel sunglasses she used to protect herself from the afternoon sun. Sitting on the easy chair to Hanabusa's right, she removed the accessories and handed them to the maid-in-waiting. "Move, Hanabusa. Don't hog all the air to yourself."

Hanabusa glared at her, but was cut off by an equally haggard-looking Kain, who had come in after Ruka and sat himself on the chair opposite. "Now don't start, you two. I'm ready to burst into flames just with the heat."

It was three o-clock in the afternoon, on the day following the party. The three of them had just been to the airport with Takuma to send Senri and Rima off, who flew back to Paris only a day after they arrived for the Academy ball. Ruka had tried to dissuade them from leaving so hurriedly, but Rima was adamant, saying that her son cannot afford to be left alone for longer than a few days.

Hanabusa grumpily left his coveted post and sank into the space beside Kain. "Really, what was Rima thinking? Leaving at such an unholy hour – we haven't even had a proper reunion yet!"

"Well, she was worried about Kaien," Ruka replied with a shrug. "He had always been sickly as a baby, and Rima couldn't help but fuss over him."

"For goodness sake, the child is six years old already. And didn't Kaien get better after Yuuki-sama gave him some of her blood, when he was just a few months old?"

A maid came in then, with three tall glasses of cold drinks and an entire packet of blood tablets. Kain grabbed two glasses, dropped a tablet into each, and offered one to Ruka. "Or, if Rima was _that_ worried, they could have just taken the kid with them for a family vacation. That way, Seiren wouldn't have needed to stay behind."

"I asked Rima the same thing," Ruka said, taking a sip of her drink. "All she told me was that she absolutely couldn't bring Kaien here, and if I really have to know why, I could just ask Yuuki-sama."

"As if Yuuki-sama would tell you anything," Hanabusa exclaimed, returning his already empty glass into the tray and signaling the maid for a refill. "She didn't even bother explaining to us about last night's rumpus."

Kain sighed heavily. "Speaking of which – were you successful in erasing that photographer's memory?"

"Yes. It wasn't easy, considering I had to do it secretly. For a while I was tempted to just bribe him with money, but I didn't think I can trust him to keep quiet."

Kain nodded approvingly. "You did what you had to do. I burned the camera and all the memory cards he had, but even so we cannot be certain. For all we know, that man may have already sent a copy to the publishers before we intercepted him."

Hanabusa looked smug. "Even if he did, there's no chance in hell that the photo would ever be published. Sayori had made all the necessary calls last night, and I'd be damned if anybody would dare go against her."

Ruka, who was listening to the conversation with unusual silence, shifted restlessly in her seat. "You know, I still do not understand it at all. They used to love each other so deeply in the past. I just couldn't imagine how they could give all that up just for the sake of unifying the remaining pureblood families."

Hanabusa shrugged nonchalantly, although his eyes reflected regret. "Well, they both have changed remarkably, especially Kaname-sama. He seemed to have softened somehow, unlike before when he is so scary and distant."

"Kaname-sama had always been gentle," Ruka said defensively, earning an accusing, slightly hurt look from Kain. She smiled sweetly at her fiancé to assure him before continuing, "His actions show complete devotion to the Queen, but after seeing the way he looked at Yuuki-sama last night, I dare say he isn't over her yet."

"And Yuuki-sama obviously isn't over him, as well." Hanabusa's eyes glinted maliciously. "Not surprising, considering that the marriage between the King and Queen was originally for political purposes."

"If you ask me, it is quite improbable for them to get back together," Kain said, eyebrows raised quizzically. "Unless they want to break the pacifism covenant with the human government by committing incest."

Ruka sighed, defeated. "Sometimes I still do not understand these humans. So what if purebloods intermarry among themselves? It's not as if they're susceptible to any of the abnormalities that may be caused by such a union. On the contrary, such act would only serve to strengthen their bloodline."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in," Hanabusa said, automatically switching to his Parliament-member mode.

The butler came in, followed by a familiar-looking noble in a pink lace dress. "My Lord, Maria Kurenai-sama is requesting an audience with you."

"Maria!" Hanabusa exclaimed, standing up to meet the unexpected guest.

The Prime Minister's only daughter gave a small bow and murmured a respectful greeting. "Pardon me for the sudden intrusion, my Lord, but the matter at hand is urgent. My father has sent me to personally give you his message, and to wait for your reply."

She took out a note from a secret pocket in her dress and handed it to Hanabusa. The noble took a look at the proffered note before taking it with trembling hands. The Prime Minister rarely ever sends his only daughter out due to her fragile health, and for him to do so means that the message is something highly confidential that it cannot be entrusted to somebody else.

With his cousins looking on curiously behind him, Hanabusa opened the note and read the short contents. His eyes widened, and a small gasp escaped his lips.

"What is it?" Ruka asked, unable to stand the tension. Kain looked at Maria for an explanation, and other noble looked back at him with worried eyes.

Hanabusa collapsed back on his chair. "He has arrived. Shuuichi Hiou-sama – the fourth pureblood in existence – is back."

*****

Kaname shivered slightly as he stood under the steady blast of water, the ice-cold drops pelting his body like bullets.

He had been standing under the shower for nearly ten minutes, but the heat from deep inside his body still refused to dissipate. Angry, he turned the shower to full blast, tilting his head so that the water splashed directly against his dry throat. The crackling sound of water steadily pouring echoed through the glass-enclosed bath, akin to the sound of rain.

Outside, he could feel Sara starting to stir from her sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine her beautiful face as she slept, a sight that had never failed to enchant him before. But all he could see now in his mind's eye was the moonlit face of Yuuki, staring up at him with eyes as dark as night, her lips slightly parted as if waiting for a kiss.

_His kiss._

Groaning in frustration, he bowed his head and bumped it slightly against the marble wall. He had just made passionate love to Sara awhile ago, came inside her countless times, and drank her blood like a parched man. But still – the image of Yuuki's beautiful face burned in his mind, along with the memory of her scent in his nostrils.

Last night's dance on the balcony had assured him of one important thing – Yuuki was hurting as much as he was, maybe even more. Contrary to what he expected, though, the realization did not appease him at all; rather, it made him aware that he was missing something important.

And, most of all, the dance made him realize one shocking, unexpected fact – _he wanted Yuuki, like he never wanted anything else before._

The two of them being together is next to impossible, of course. It may have been the practice among Kuran ascendants, but intermarriage had been disallowed for decades now, under a law he had signed with his own hand. More importantly, he already had Sara – his lovely, adorable Queen, whom he had sworn to love as long as his eternal life shall last.

Sara called out his name from the bed, and he finally turned the tap off, afraid of where his thoughts would take him should he continue to think more than he already had. Drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bath, towards the four-poster bed where his beautiful Queen laid waiting.

Sara hoisted herself up on her elbows and smiled at him seductively, beckoning him with her sultry blue eyes. The desire leapt out from deep inside him, and he staggered to the bed, dizzy with want. His wife opened her arms to him, and he sank into them, trying to lose himself into the smell and curves of her familiar body.

Their lips met, and at that moment he realized how deeply he had fallen – because the image that came instantaneously in his mind was not Sara but Yuuki, hot and pliant under his touch.

Unable to pull back, he plunged himself into Sara violently, trying to make himself forget with each fierce thrust. Sara moaned under him, taken aback by his unusual form of lovemaking, but he was past the point of caring. And all the while his treacherous mind tortured him with the image of the woman he truly wanted, but could never have.

The thirst came while he was nearing his climax. Baring his fangs, he sank them into his wife's neck, sucking the thick, powerful blood until his mind blanked. His world narrowed into his swift thrusts, and he cried out as he finally gave in to his release, taking Sara along with him.

They came down from the clouds together, a satiated and tired Sara kissing him before promptly dozing off. Kaname got off his wife and lay beside her, gathering the soft body into his arms and stroking the damp hair absent-mindedly.

A drop of Sara's blood escaped from the corner of his mouth, and he caught it with a finger, licking it off with the tip of his tongue. It had a tangy sweetness, with a hint of something bitter. He rolled the drop in his tongue, noting the thick, rough texture, a forbidden question rising unbidden from the recesses of his mind.

_I wonder how it would taste like, Yuuki's blood?_


	7. Blood Bond

**[A/N: Yay! New reviewers!!! Starryz1221c, Ann 03425, and furin-a. I am glad you loved the twists and turns of the plot. **

**I didn't expect that the Ancestor would be so popular, and Kaname-the-brother would be so disliked! =') Although I dare say all of us would love to have them back together, in one gorgeous package.**

**Read and enjoy! Your support keeps me inspired! Arigatou, minna-san!]**

**Full Circle VII: Blood Bond**

Yuuki leaned back on the high-backed chair, sighing tiredly. The thick curtains draped over the windows of her office fluttered, and she squinted as the rays of the late morning sun hit her eyes.

A look at the digital clock on her table showed it was almost ten in the morning. She had been locked up in the Headmistress' office since last night, working on the proposed curriculum for the Academy's Parisian branch. Takuma had been with her initially, but had taken off for a quick shut-eye at her prodding a few hours ago.

Sighing, she stood up from her seat and stretched languidly. Not that her body was complaining – as a pureblood, she can go for days and even weeks without sleep. But her mind, infinitely intelligent and powerful as it was, seemed to have exhausted itself. It was the worst kind of fatigue, the kind where you become too worn-out to even fall asleep.

The curtains fluttered again, this time blown all the way to the hilt by the strong breeze. The entire room was flooded with sunlight, temporarily blinding her. Before she can make a move, however, the door to the office opened and she felt Zero's presence as he walked towards the window to close the panes and draw the curtains together.

"Thank you, Zero."

Her bodyguard took one look at her tired eyes and the mess of paperwork on her desk. "You haven't slept for three days straight."

"That's true, and I don't intend to do so until I finish this. I have to submit this paper tomorrow evening to the Parliament for approval, in time for Takuma's appearance before the European Prime Minister next week."

Zero shrugged nonchalantly, knowing fully well that absolutely nobody can argue with Yuuki Cross when it comes to work. "Well, I suppose it's beneficial for me too, because it means you won't be leaving the Academy's premises for the time being."

It was only then that she noticed the way Zero was dressed. "You are leaving?"

"I have some personal business to attend to outside the Academy. I'll be back by sunrise tomorrow."

For a while she considered asking what that business was, but decided that it was none of her concern. Zero, after all, was staying by her side of his own free will. "I see. Take care, then."

He nodded and made a move for the door. As he passed by her desk, he caught sight of the packet of blood tablets lying beside a half-empty decanter of water. The tablets, which he placed there himself several days ago, were untouched.

"You haven't eaten for three days?"

Yuuki turned her face away from his probing eyes. "I'll eat when I'm hungry."

Wordlessly, the ex-hunter pulled up the sleeves of his shirt and held out his wrist before her, exposing the delicate part where blood pulsed most strongly against his veins. The delicious scent wafted beneath Yuuki's sensitive nostrils, and her stomach grumbled loud enough for Zero's vampire ears to hear.

"Feed, Yuuki."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, warningly at him. "Don't tempt me, Zero."

"It's been years since you last had fresh blood. You may be a pureblood, but you cannot live on blood tablets alone."

She knew he was right, although it shamed her to admit it. The blood tablets, although they are of the finest quality that the vampire world has to offer, had failed to satiate her thirst since the night of the Academy ball. Now she had reached that critical point when her body would reject the tablets, forcing her to just avoid taking them altogether.

The last time this happened, she remembered, was after the _incident_. Back then, the only thing that saved her was Zero's blood, which he quite literally force-fed on her, like he was doing now.

Using the nail of his left forefinger, Zero sliced a thin, clean line on his wrist, near the pulse. Fresh blood, as red as a rose, flowed freely from the wound, dripping on the carpeted floor like tears. Yuuki's eyes flashed a bright red, her lips parting to show her fangs as the intoxicating aroma washed over her senses.

Smirking, Zero lifted his hand to her lips and allowed a drop to fall over her lower lip. "I know it's not as good as _his_ blood, but at least you can taste a bit of _him_ in mine."

Hating herself for her weakness, Yuuki grabbed Zero's hand and sank her fangs into his wrist, sucking the life-giving liquid like a starved baby. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as the blood hit her parched throat, and her sensitive tongue burned with the exquisite taste of it, a unique mixture bearing the persona of four people – Zero, Ichiru, Shizuka Hiou, _Kaname_….

The handsome face of a brunette, dark-eyed pureblood flashed before her eyes, looking down on her with familiar longing as they swayed to a forbidden dance on the balcony. Terrified, Yuuki abruptly pulled her fangs out, ripping a bit of Zero's skin in her haste. Panting, she slumped back on her chair, eyes closed and chest heaving.

Zero licked the wound on his wrist to close it and pulled his sleeves back down. His eyes were filled with the kindest of expressions as he looked down on Yuuki, stroking her head and pushing a few wayward strands of hair from her face.

"Why do you do this, Zero?"

The ex-hunter's voice was gentle. "I've sworn to protect you until my last breath, Yuuki. If that requires giving you my blood, I'd gladly offer you every last drop."

She laughed quietly, but her eyes, now wide open, didn't have any trace of humor in them. "Ironic, isn't it? It used to be I who gave you blood so you won't fall to level E. Now I'm a pureblood, and I depend on you for my sustenance."

"Do you hate it that much, depending on an ex-human?"

Yuuki shook her head, unable to suppress a smile at the dejection in his voice. "And whom do you depend on now, Zero?"

She'd been meaning to ask him that for quite some time now. Ever since Zero had drunk from Kaname and delayed his descent to level E, he had never asked nor appeared like he needed to drink from her. Neither did she see him drink from another person, although he must have done so since his body's allergic reaction to blood tablets hadn't changed.

"I have…my sources," he answered shortly, after a moment's pause. "Or would you prefer that I take blood from you?"

He was smirking, as if the words were intentionally meant to hurt her. But Yuuki merely shrugged and said sincerely, "I don't mind if that's what you need to survive, Zero."

For a moment, something akin to regret – or was it desire? – flashed in the ex-hunter's purple eyes, so quickly that she wasn't quite sure if it was just her imagination. Then he pulled his hand away from her head and moved back to stand a respectful distance away from her seated form, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. The expression on his face was unfathomable.

"I am your knight, Yuuki. I am prepared to kill anyone who will spill even a drop of your blood. If that someone happens to be myself, then – I won't hesitate to offer you this life in exchange."

*****

Sara Shirabuki gazed at the photograph atop her study table, her ice-blue eyes glittering with wrath.

Yuuki Cross' beautiful face beamed at her from the picture, eyes closed and cheeks flushed with blissful happiness. Her arms were entwined around the neck of Kaname, who was looking down on the woman in his arms with unkempt longing in his dusky eyes. The pair had been photographed as they cavorted on the balcony of Cross Academy's dance hall, on the night of the grand homecoming ball.

_How dare she,_ Sara thought angrily, the porcelain vases on the display desk of her study shattering into pieces at the face of her anger._ That lying, double-faced bitch – stealing Kaname, and taking me for a fool! Unforgivable! _

The stolen shot had been taken by one of the human photographers commissioned for the ball, and had made its way to Sara through her personal network. Amazingly, the scandalous photo did not make it to any of the newspapers, owing largely to the influence of Hanabusa Aidou, who timely intercepted the photo on its way to the publishers. As far as Sara knew, the copy she had now is the only remaining evidence of the Kuran sibling's escapade – the rest had been personally destroyed by Akatsuki Kain, along with the digital camera used to take it.

None of the guests to the ball had seen the dancing pair, either, thanks to the skillful maneuvering of Sayori Aidou and Ruka Souen, who had formed an unnoticeable but formidable buffer zone around the entrance to the balcony. Together they had successfully kept wandering guests from straying too far to the no-entry zone, with the help of that ex-human Kiryuu, who stood guard to the balcony's door. Sara had noticed all these peculiarities during the ball, of course, but Takuma Ichijou, who had been assigned to entertain her that evening, had managed to ensnare her attention to other trivial matters during the crucial hour.

What irritated her most was not so much the fact that Yuuki Cross had the opportunity to get close to Kaname, but that the woman managed to do it right under her nose. And the actuations of those impudent nobles only showed that their loyalty remained to the Headmistress of Cross Academy – and not to her, their Queen. It was an insult of the highest order, something Sara can never overlook.

She took the photo and crumpled it into a ball. With a flash of her eyes, the paper turned into crystal and shattered under the force of her grip. The tiny crystals disintegrated into the air as they fell, leaving no trace of the evidence to the sinful act.

Sara had considered sending the photo to the papers, and causing the scandal that the original night class had worked so hard to prevent. She can always play the act of the betrayed wife, and easily gain the public's sympathy. Incest had long been the bane of the pureblood, and a mere allegation of it could certainly destroy the reputation of Yuuki Cross, who had spent part of her life as a human and was among those who actively supported the move to declare it unlawful among vampires.

But that triumph would be empty, Sara realized. In the end Kaname would still side with his dear sister, and the battle would only be half won. She had to admit it – Kaname, somehow, was starting to notice the gaps in his memory. And as long as that sister of his is around, there is every possibility that Kaname would remember what Sara had worked hard for him to forget.

_So the bond between them is that strong, _she thought, alternately marveling and cursing the incomparable _thickness_ of the Kuran blood. _ The earlier I cut the bond, the much better it would be._

She had to make a move, but she had to do it subtly, swiftly, and sure. And she knew a plan that might just work, if she played her cards right. After all, she had done it before.

_Be prepared, Yuuki Cross. _

*****

_Sara giggled softly to herself as she watched the siblings engage in a very untimely lover's quarrel._

_Kaname Kuran stood before Yuuki, who, though comparably smaller in stature, seemed to tower over her husband as she confronted him with the question that he had sought to evade for so long. "What is it, Kaname? Are you hiding something from me?"_

_Sara shifted her glance from Kaname's uncertain face to that of Zero Kiryuu, who still stood before her with his gun pointed to her heart. The hand holding the Bloody Rose was firm, but Sara knew that the hunter was distracted, more concerned over Yuuki's welfare than his original mission._

_In a movement too fast for the lower-class vampire to notice, Sara positioned herself behind Zero, who stiffened when he realized the price he paid for temporarily losing his focus. Bringing a finger to trace the side of the hunter's face, she whispered seductively into his left ear. "Aren't you curious, Zero-kun? Aren't you wondering what it is that Kuran cannot bear to reveal, to Yuuki of all people?"_

_The hunter didn't reply, but Sara could tell from the sudden rush of his blood that he wanted to know. _

_Still smiling, she used her other hand to guide the Bloody Rose towards the quarreling lovers, pointing the gun's barrel to Kaname's heart._

_"He was the one who asked me – to kill __**his own**__ child."_

_She felt the hunter's blood boil into an impossibly high degree, until it exploded. Satisfied that her job was done, Sara let go of the hand holding the Bloody Rose, and let the pawn do what she wanted him to do._

_The ringing shot of the Bloody Rose cut like a knife through the quiet night, followed by the piercing scream of Yuuki Kuran._


	8. Restoration

**[A/N: Yes, it's me! And yes, this is a new chapter! I've finally updated, after three long months of slumber.**

**Well, not really slumber – a lot of things happened since April. Let's see – my uncle and grandmother passed away successively (cry), my mom got sick and was hospitalized for a while (sigh), I moved out to my own place (whew), classes started (darn), and Michael Jackson died (omg!).**

**And another thing – I got married last May. =') So there…**

**Whatever, the cat is back! And I hope you all readers are still there, as well.**

**Thank you to my new reviewers, as well as my loyal friends and readers, who either dropped personal messages or posted comments here to badger me to update. You are the reason why I manage get over the occasional (okay, make that chronic) writer's block, somehow. **

**Hope you enjoy! R&R!]**

**Full Circle VIII: Restoration**

The Ancestor stood hidden amidst the shadows of the semi-dark balcony, as still as a statue. Below him lay the sprawling throne hall of the Royal Residence, empty save for two tense figures standing restlessly before the King and Queen's thrones on the far end of the room. It was noontime outside, but the majestic hall was kept as dark as dusk by the extra-thick drapes covering the tall, arch-type windows.

The secret door on the wall behind the thrones opened, and the Ancestor burrowed further into the shadows as Kaname Kuran emerged, followed by a visibly irate Sara Shirabuki. The two tense figures bowed low and kept still as the purebloods made their way to their seats, straightening up only at Kaname's bidding.

"Prime Minister Kurenai and Parliament Member Aidou," Kaname said, recognizing both with a nod of his dark head. "To what do we owe this visit at such an ungodly hour of the day?"

The King was still fully dressed, although his tie was loose and the front button of his black suit open, as if he was just getting out of them. Sara, on the other hand, was wrapped in a cashmere robe, her face bare and hair still slightly damp from the shower.

Kurenai sounded truly apologetic. "My sincerest apologies, Your Highness, but what we bring you today is an exceptionally urgent matter that can only be resolved with your intervention."

Beside him, Aidou presented a note in handmade paper, its fringes sealed with blood. Kaname's brows furrowed as he recognized the smell, while Sara's eyebrow shot up in an uncharacteristic show of disbelief. The King took the note, read it, and handed it to his wife, who promptly turned the note into shattered crystal after seeing its contents.

"How interesting," Sara commented dryly, a half-smile forming in her erstwhile irritated face. "So Shuuichi-san has decided to return, after abandoning us for a very, very long time?"

The Prime Minister swallowed nervously before addressing Sara. "Your Highness, Shuuichi-sama's principal reason for returning is to rectify the complicated matters that accompanied his self-exile. This is why he requests for a safe passage to vampire society."

"It is of common knowledge that his entire family emigrated to protest the ideals espoused by this government," Kaname replied, spite evident in his voice. "As far as we are concerned, it was a clear indication of their refusal to acknowledge the present vampire leadership."

Beside him, his wife snickered, her blue eyes sliding sideways to gaze at the two nobles beneath half-closed eyelids. "I just want to know, gentlemen," she asked in a falsely sweet voice edged with steel, "why we are being called to decide on this matter? Shuuichi-kun has never been stripped of his rights as a pureblood. He is free to return as he wishes, without the necessity of intervention from the Kuran House."

Aidou stepped forward. "Your Majesty, Shuuichi-sama wishes to return not as an ordinary pureblood, but as a member of the Royal Family."

A cold, stiff silence met his proclamation. The Ancestor snickered to himself as Kaname stood up from his throne, his face livid; Sara stretched out an arm to restrain him and said, "I hope he has not forgotten that he had waived such privilege when he exiled himself at the height of the reorganization efforts?"

"And even if he returns as a royal, in what capacity should he do so?" Kaname's tone was oozing with venom. "Is he willing to settle for a position other than kingship, or is Parliament willing to have two kings?"

Silence reigned as the two nobles exchanged meaningful glances. Then Kurenai cleared his throat and said, "Your Highness, it is the Parliament's wish that Shuuichi-sama take charge of the recalcitrant covens in Europe, where the Hiou family has considerable influence. We feel that it is the most practical way to gradually convert the conservative European nobles to the pacifist thinking."

In the darkness of his hiding place, the Ancestor smirked. What Kurenai was suggesting made perfect sense, but hell would freeze over before it passes muster – especially with a pureblood like Kaname Kuran and his bitch of a queen.

True enough, the King's face broke into a smile of contempt, an expression rarely ever seen on the famously kind and level-headed Kaname Kuran. "I see. But is not Parliament wary of further isolating Europe, by giving it an independent government?"

It was Aidou who answered, in a voice that was firm and full of conviction. "Your Majesty, the Parliament is well aware of the risks of distributing the balance of power among several leaders. But we also regard this as a rare opportunity to unify vampire society once and for all. The Hiou family remains as one of the largest and most influential families in our world. They also have considerable influence abroad, particularly in countries that are still resisting pacifism."

The King was silent for a while, nodding slightly as he considered Aidou's words. Then he said in a much calmer tone, "We understand your noble intentions, Lord Aidou. But giving legitimacy to Shuuichi-san's return to royalty is a very sensitive issue that would require more than our consent. His years of exile had marked him as a deserter in vampire society. His intentions for returning would remain suspect, and acceptance of his leadership would most probably be challenged."

"There is a way." The confident, slightly amused voice belonged to Sara. The three men looked at her, Kaname with interest, the other two with unkempt dread in their eyes. "We can ease Shuuichi-san's return to society, while assuring the balance of power within the members of the royalty."

From his hiding place, the Ancestor listened with furrowed brows, not liking the gleam in Sara's eyes. The last time he saw that expression, he remembered, was on that fateful night when _he_ – no, when _Kaname Kuran_ – died.

"We can bond Shuuichi-san into the Kuran House in the same way as me – by marriage."

The spacious room was filled with stupefied silence. The Prime Minister and Aidou exchanged puzzled glances, but Kaname Kuran's dusky eyes narrowed in vehement disagreement as he guessed, correctly, what his wife was trying to say.

"Marry him – to Yuuki?"

*****

Shuuichi Hiou sat inside the luxurious train coach, looking at the passing scenery with a faint, satisfied smile. Outside, the city sped past in a whir of colorful, blinking lights, a welcome sight for a traveler weary with days of seeing nothing but the landscape of the countryside.

Finally, he was going home. The communication from the Kuran House had arrived a few days ago, welcoming him back and wishing him a safe return. Enclosed was an invitation for a welcome dinner at the Royal Residence, hosted by the First Couple. In addition, Parliament had dispatched several aristocrats – members of its very own elite reserve – to serve both as welcoming party and as his bodyguards.

Prime Minister Kurenai had cited security reasons for the dispatch, but Shuuichi knew the truth – it was a royal welcome, a gesture of Parliament's acceptance of his return as a royal.

To be honest, he had expected a tougher fight. After all, he was the son of the family who had exiled themselves to a foreign land amidst efforts to reorganize the government, as a protest to the pacifism ideal being espoused by the Kuran family. It would have been understandable for Kaname Kuran to doubt his intentions and contest his return.

It had been the correct move, then, to reach out first to Sara Shirabuki even before he got in touch with Parliament. By a stroke of her genius, the Queen had considerably eased his reentry into vampire society and effectively solved the looming impasse between the remaining pureblood families. And the only condition she asked of him in exchange for her help was quite simple, a bonus for him, in fact – marry the beautiful, reclusive Headmistress of Cross Academy.

Shuuichi haven't had the opportunity to see Yuuki Cross in person, but he knew for a fact that she was an accomplished, exceptionally gifted woman who rivaled Sara in both looks and wit. The famed history of her brief life as a human is a legend in vampire history, as well as her efforts in revolutionizing co-education between humans and vampires. Yuuki Cross is the icon of pacifism, and taking her as his wife would be the best evidence of Shuuichi's conversion to the co-existence movement.

The gradual slowing of the train's movement told him that they are nearing their final destination. As soon as it rolled to a complete stop, the Parliament's bodyguards opened the door to his compartment to escort him out. "We have arrived, Shuuichi-sama."

Head held high, Shuuichi walked amongst the throng of travelers, earning curious, admiring looks from the human passengers and a bow of respect from every vampire they passed. The coterie breezed through security and immigration lines without a glitch, and Shuuichi was led into a hidden exit exclusively used by purebloods.

A luxurious, high-end gray coupe with heavily tinted windows and customized plates waited near the exit gate, escorted by two patrolmen in motorcyles. The bodyguards checked the area, ushered Shuuichi into the car, and bowed down to take their leave.

The patrolmen escorted the convoy up to the highway's exit, bowing their farewells and turning around at the signal of the car's chauffeur. As the vehicle began to pick up speed, Shuuichi leaned back on the seat and proceeded to admire the interiors of the high-end car. He presumed it belonged to Hanabusa Aidou, the only person in this side of the world who owns a car with autopilot features.

"Welcome back, Shuuichi-sama."

Shuuichi pulled his gaze away from the car's dashboard to look at the chauffeur. "Thank you. It feels good to be back."

The fair-haired chauffeur chuckled softly. "Indeed. I wonder how good it would feel, to be back into familiar territory?"

Shuuichi's eyes narrowed even as his aura expanded protectively around him by instinct. There was something oddly unsettling in that quiet, unassuming voice. "Excuse me?"

The words were barely out of his lips when thick, thorny vines sprung out of the car seats, wrapping themselves around Shuuichi. Just as quickly, the pureblood let out a burst of power that severed the bonds, sucking them dry until they splintered into pieces. Shuuichi jumped to the seat and crouched into defensive position, looking up just as the chauffeur leveled the barrel of a notorious anti-vampire weapon into his face.

Thorny vines, inhuman speed, Bloody Rose. Shuuichi had never met this man, but he recognized him immediately. "What kind of welcome is this, Zero Kiryuu?"

Those pale eyes flashed red as they stared back at him with uncanny intensity. "I'm sorry, but Kiryuu is out at the moment."

Shuuichi's eyes narrowed. Had this man, former President of the famed but already defunct Hunter Association, truly lost his mind as the rumors say? "I could crush you without as much as lifting a finger, except that I have to be on my best behavior right now. So lay-off, _ex-human_."

The ex-hunter let out a low laugh that sent chills up Shuuichi's spine. "Relax, Hiou. It would be over in a moment, if you would cooperate." A new set of vines, wilder and tougher than the first, coiled out from the seats and slowly wound their way around Shuuichi's body, like a python preparing to crush its prey. "Don't worry. I would take care of this body as if it was my own."

Had it been Zero Kiryuu who is attacking him, Shuuichi would have had a fighting chance, despite the fact that the ex-hunter had extraordinary powers unrivaled even by purebloods. But as he gazed into those eyes, now the shade of deepest crimson, Shuuichi realized that it was not Zero who had him now at his mercy. And he knew that he had no chance against this attacker – whoever or _whatever_ he may be.

"Who are you?"

His attacker smirked. Still pointing the gun to Shuuichi's head, he placed his left hand over the pureblood's chest, over the heart. Claws, like those of a beast, sprung from his fingers – a grip and a twist, and he was holding Shuuichi's heart.

"From now on I am – Shuuichi Hiou."

*****

Takuma Ichijou thundered through the main hall of the Academy, ignoring the greetings of the prefects who had been waiting to welcome him. Without bothering to take off his coat, he made his way up the grand staircase in big, purposeful strides, his lips compressed in a rare display of ill-temper.

The chambermaids waiting at the entrance to the Headmistress' office moved out of the way as Takuma pushed the door open with barely controlled violence. At his noisy entrance, the lone figure sitting before the huge oak desk looked up, quickly registering the dark aura the new arrival emitted.

Yuuki Cross stood up and eyed her Vice-Headmaster with an unreadable expression on her eternally youthful face. She did not speak, but fixed Takuma with an intense stare of mixed hope and trepidation.

Takuma took a deep breath, balled his hands into fists, and tried but failed to meet Yuuki's eyes. "I am so sorry, Yuuki-sama..."

A long, tensed silence ensued. Then the Headmistress lifted a hand to her forehead – and the silence was shattered by the sound of splintering glass as the windowpanes cracked and smashed into pieces, along with the vases and all other types of glassware in the room.

Takuma was prepared for the outburst, yet he couldn't help but tremble at its intensity. Neither could he help the feeling of guilt rising from the pit of his stomach as he gazed at the furious, burning eyes of the pureblood. Very few things can elicit Yuuki Cross' anger, and it saddened him that he had to be the bearer of one of those bad tidings.

The petition to establish Cross Academy in Paris has been flatly denied by the European Parliament. Takuma had appeared before the Parliament Hall in London with all the required documents, expecting a tough grilling about the merits of the expansion plan – but was instead submitted to a virtual sermon by the House of Lords. The questions centered mostly on the "unconventional lifestyle" of Headmistress Cross and her "refusal" to fulfill her duties as a pureblood, coupled with criticisms about the way she was running the Academy. Afterwards an oral vote was conducted – and the petition was rejected with a vote of zero to one.

"I guess I have no other choice then, sempai?"

The soft drawl came from Yuuki, who now stood unmoving in front of her desk, staring out the window into the moonless night. Her eyes were downcast, and although her face was as inexpressive as ever, it seemed to Takuma that she would cry at any moment.

"Are you – thinking about abandoning the plan?"

To his surprise, Yuuki laughed – a small, charming laugh that had a sinister edge to it. "I will bring Cross Academy to Paris this year, no matter what it takes. Even if it means leaving behind this life I now have." She fixed Takuma again with that penetrating gaze, as if mentally sizing him up. "Are you ready to become Cross Academy's next Headmaster, Takuma-sempai?"


	9. Sacrifice

**[A/N: To all my new lovely reviewers...thank you!!! And to those who never fail to continue reading...a kiss from me to you. =') I do plan to continue with this story to the end, though it sometimes takes me forever to update. The plot bunnies keep evading me, and I don't really want to stray too far away from the original manga.]**

**Full Circle IX: Sacrifice**

_It was a scene that no mother should ever see._

_Sara, fangs bared and eyes glittering red in the semi-darkness, hovered over the crib. In her arms she cradled a dark haired, sleeping child, only a few days old. __**Her child**__._

_"Get away from him!!!"_

_The older pureblood merely leered, eyes flashing red as she locked gazes with Yuuki. "You want him back, princess? Then take him from me – if you can."_

_She sent a surge of power to Sara's direction, missing the blonde by inches. A single bleeding cut appeared on Sara's right cheek, just under her eyes. The other woman laughed like a madwoman._

_"What's the matter, Yuuki? Losing your aim? Be careful, or you might miss and hit your precious child instead."_

_She threw one bolt after another, but worry over her child, coupled with the blood loss brought by childbirth a few days ago, made her movements clumsy, unfocused. Sara avoided all the attacks with ease, mocking Yuuki with her eyes and her smile at each miss._

_Her movements have brought Sara to the open window, and the blonde jumped lightly on the windowsill, supported by nothing but the grip of her feet on the thin ledge. Sara's face twisted into a malicious smile as she stretched out her arms and dangled the baby over the edge._

"_NO!!!!" She screamed, lunging at the other woman. Still laughing maniacally, Sara grabbed the child back into her bosom, let go of her hold on the window, and fell back-first into the dark night._

"_You know what I want, Yuuki. If you want your child back, then give it to me."_

_She tried to jump after the woman, but a pair of strong, familiar arms held her back. She wailed, thrashing in her husband's arms for all she was worth, but he refused to let her go._

"_My child – I have to get him back – please, Kaname…"_

_At that moment, the door to the baby's room blasted open and the members of the night class burst in, albeit too late. Kaname, seething dangerously, handed her wordlessly to Ruka's arms and jumped out of the window, trailing after Sara. _

*****

Yuuki stood before the vanity mirror of her huge dresser, staring pensively at her reflection.

The erstwhile Kuran princess was clad in a silk dressing gown, face bare and hair still damp from the shower. On her left beckoned a huge dresser, its double doors open to reveal rows of designer gowns and shoes in all sizes and colors. Before her, on the vanity table, lay two envelopes – one in black, customized paper, with her name embossed in gold; and the other, a plain white envelope, slightly crumpled and peppered with postal stamps.

She glanced at the digital clock hanging on the wall to her right. Quarter past six. The invitation to Shuuichi Hiou's welcome dinner said seven o' clock, and she knew for a fact that events sponsored by the Kuran House always start on the dot. Travel from the Academy to the Royal Residence takes approximately half an hour, or maybe even less, considering that Zero would drive for her.

Fifteen minutes left, then, to decide what to wear, and steel herself for the inevitable.

Ordinarily, Yuuki Cross would not be caught dead in any of the events organized by her sister-in-law. As a matter of fact, she had taken one look at the rich-looking invitation and tossed it immediately to the pile of documents meant for the shredder, wondering why Sara even bothered to send her one. The package had just landed on the heap, in fact, when Takuma Ichijou barged into her office and broke the terrible news from the European Parliament.

At once, it became clear what the invitation represented – it was an offer, a deal in exchange for the one thing she badly wanted but somehow cannot achieve. Sara evidently knew beforehand that the proposal for the Academy's expansion would be denied, and had timed the invitation perfectly so that Yuuki would not have any choice but to honor it.

It was obvious that Sara was aiming for something, and was using the situation to obtain whatever it was. Not that Yuuki cared – _that woman_ had taken away everything that was dear to her. What more can she lose by gambling with Sara?

Her eyes fell on the tattered mail envelope, and at once the contempt in her eyes was replaced by a soft, loving look. Smiling slightly, she took the plain white paper and, for the nth time, reread its contents.

_There are roses in Paris too_, said the note, written in child's scrawl, using a red crayon. _But_ _none of them are as big or as beautiful as the one you sent, godmother. Thank you._ It was signed, _Kaien_. A postscript followed: _I love you._

_I love you_. What wouldn't a mother do, for those three short words?

There was a polite knock on her door; it was Zero, reminding her of the time. Yuuki took a deep breath, composed her face into an impassive, beautiful mask, and steeled her already frozen heart.

"Ten more minutes, please, Zero."

*****

Zero whistled to himself as Yuuki emerged from the Academy's grand staircase exactly ten minutes later, garbed in an off-shoulder, Grecian-inspired gown of deep, dark red. With her loose curls, gold armlet, and knee-high, stiletto-heeled gladiator sandals, she looked nothing short of a goddess.

Yuuki was nothing more than a sister to him now, but Zero couldn't help thinking what a lucky bastard Kuran was for having this woman. As he looked at her, walking down the stairs in confident, languorous strides, he understood perfectly why Kuran was willing to go to extreme lengths to protect her. After all, Zero had loved Yuuki Cross in the same way too, a long, long time ago.

He walked to the foot of the stairs to meet her. Yuuki raked him with a critical glance from head to toe, her eyes a mixture of surprise and suspicion. "Oh."

Zero shrugged nonchalantly, smoothing down the dark gray suit he had opted to wear for tonight. "I'm sorry if I don't measure up to your expectations, but I did try my best to dress up."

"No, it's not that. This is actually a pleasant surprise." She tilted her head to one side, sizing him up with a calculating look. "You look good – too good, in fact."

He raised an eyebrow. "Somehow that felt more like an insult than a compliment."

Yuuki did not laugh at his attempted humor. "I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something has changed about you. I noticed it after you came back from that business of yours, whatever it was. Your features are the same, but your aura – it's _different_."

_What a sharp woman_. "I'd love to indulge your observations, but I believe it's about time that we go?"

Yuuki still looked suspicious, but nodded and handed him her bag and her coat. They were heading to the main door when the butler, looking harried, met them halfway. "My lady, Shuuichi Hiou-sama has just arrived and is waiting for you in his car."

_Kuran_? Zero decided that the best reaction would be surprise and anger. "What does he want?"

"What every man wants, of course." The voice was a deep, pleasant baritone. "The company of a beautiful, charming woman."

Zero couldn't help a smirk as _Kuran_ – in Shuuichi Hiou's body – strode into the room, carrying a single, long-stemmed rose and looking elegant in an all-white, custom-made suit. Barely a week had passed since the _ambush_, but the pureblood was apparently very much at home already with his new _host_ – moving suavely and smoothly as if he was born into that perfect, powerful body.

To be honest, Zero didn't know how Kuran managed to pin down Shuuichi by his lonesome. To complete the job, he had surrendered his body completely to the pureblood, submitting himself to an ancient vampire spell that put his consciousness into sleep. When he woke up afterwards, he was sprawled on the car's backseat, while Kuran, already in Shuuichi Hiou's body, was on the wheel.

Now, he couldn't quite describe how he felt as he locked gazes with the other male, unrecognizable except for the knowing glint in those eyes. Sure enough, it felt liberating to have his body to himself again, after ten years of sharing his mind and his strength with another and literally living with two personalities. But it also left him oddly empty – just like he felt after losing Ichiru.

"Thank you, but as you can see, I already have an escort for tonight. So I'm afraid I would have to turn you down, Shuuichi-sama."

It was Yuuki, smiling charmingly. Her eyes, however, were as cold as ice, and her tone as sharp as a knife. _Let's see how you would handle this, Kuran._

"Please, it's Shuuichi." That infuriating voice was confident, but not brash. "And I do not intend to pry you away from your dependable protector, my lady. I did come here to offer myself as an escort, but by no means will I insist. As it is, I am just happy to have made your acquaintance."

Then, without warning, he bowed down. It was not a low, humble bow that showed deference, but a quick, gracious bob meant by a gentleman for a lady. Yuuki's demeanor didn't change, but Zero caught the look of honest surprise and confusion in her eyes.

"A sensible man would have just waited until we are formally introduced." She said pointedly, in a tone that was still cold but not as sharp as before.

The other pureblood smiled. His face might have changed, but Zero recognized the warmth in those eyes as uniquely Kuran's. "Yes, that should have been the proper way. But you do agree that nothing of what is happening now is appropriate, don't you?"

It was a meaningful phrase, punctuated by a knowing look. A brilliant move, in Zero's opinion; Yuuki's interest was piqued immediately. "So you are not here on a strictly personal visit after all, Shuuichi-san."

Hiou's gray eyes flicked meaningfully at Zero before fixing themselves on Yuuki. "Ah. It seems that you and I have a lot to talk about, my lady. If you don't mind, we could compare notes on our way to dinner."

Yuuki turned to him with silent appeal in her eyes. "Zero?"

He shot Hiou a fleeting look; those eyes told him to play along. "If you wish so." He deliberately made himself sound unwilling, befitting his role as a strict _bodyguard_. "But I insist that the gentleman ride with us in the Academy car, though."

"I'll be glad to." Hiou said graciously, a look of extreme amusement passing through his handsome face as he exchanged glances with Zero. Turning to Yuuki, he raised his hand, offering her the long-stemmed rose. "For you."

After a moment's pause, she took it, snapped the flower from the stem, and placed it on her hair. Smiling sweetly, she offered her hand to Hiou. "Thank you. Shall we go?"


	10. Queen of Vampires

**[A/N: Good day, my dear readers!!! Are you still there? I sure hope so...**

**I would like to greet my latest reviewers, whom I haven't acknowledged yet: lutien, karinagt, niq31, GreenHarmony, S_dot_Serenity, StarryNitez, Peachie-Trishie, OreoFudge'D, Aarolye, HAPPY READER LIA, chibi kitt White Rose, sanako4ever, Rachynn, Kagome873, fallendemise, sagittariousleo, Midnight Author, ninja girl 1496, Kazza Moonshadow, sno-zzuto, o9'.star-aileen, Lady KandaYu, and blackrose.  
**

**And of course, my friends VampireMaddy and KuranPrincess, and to all of you who haven't given up on me!!!! (If I missed anybody, do inform me please...)  
**

**R&R!]**

**Full Circle X: Queen of Vampires**

Kaname Kuran stood in the spacious anteroom of the Royal Residence's master chamber, tapping his toes impatiently on the marble floor. The usually calm and collected King, all dressed up for tonight's event in an all-black tailored suit, was anything but cool – he paced restlessly to and fro, burgundy eyes sporting an edgy, harsh expression.

The huge grandfather clock on the west side wall chimed. Five minutes before seven. Sara had spent the entire afternoon trying on the dozen or so custom-made gowns she had specially ordered for tonight, and somehow managed to find a flaw in each of them. In the end Kaname had sent for the Queen's seamstress, who worked her last-minute magic on a jeweled, emerald-green ensemble until Sara was satisfied.

Such capriciousness was common to the famously vain Sara, and ordinarily Kaname tolerated it as one of the odd, nevertheless unchangeable faults inherent to his wife. But tonight he found it extremely irritating – just like this welcome dinner, which in his opinion is a lavish, pointless exercise.

Tonight's gathering had been publicized as a groundbreaking reconciliation between the Kuran and Hiou families, who were known rivals in the political arena. In reality, however, it was just an expensive cover-up for a forced compromise between two former foes, and the distasteful bargaining that would necessarily have to follow. After all, the real purpose of tonight's dinner was to settle the bounds of leadership that he and Shuuichi Hiou would have to share from now on.

Another minute passed. Kaname had taken a step towards the bedroom, intent on pulling Sara out, when a polite knock on the door stole his attention. "Yes?"

It was the page, who stood guard outside the master's chamber's doors. "Your Highness, Lord Hanabusa Aidou wishes to speak to you."

"Hanabusa?" Not bothering with protocol, Kaname pulled the door open himself and came face-to-face with an obviously caught-off-guard noble. "Why are you here? Weren't you the one tasked to fetch Shuuichi Hiou?"

Aidou winced at the blatant way Kaname had said the other pureblood's name. "I did pass by his residence, Your Highness, but was informed that Shuuichi-sama had already left."

"Oh?" Kaname raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Then he should have arrived earlier than you did."

"Your Highness, Shuuichi-sama had already sent word that he will be coming in a few minutes, and sends apologies for his late arrival. It appears that he had stopped by Cross Academy on the way to the Royal Residence."

The last thread that kept Kaname's patience intact snapped. He barked in a furious voice, "And what business could Shuuichi Hiou have with Cross Academy at this hour?"

"I mean to ask that question myself, Your Majesty."

The blaring sound of horns startled them both. There could be no mistaking it – Shuuichi Hiou has arrived.

Without waiting for Sara, Kaname fixed his tie and dashed out of the room. Aidou was on his heels, struggling to keep up with the pureblood's powerful strides. They arrived at the main hall just as the members of Parliament were gathering before the massive double doors, forming a line to welcome the arrival.

To Kaname's surprise, it was Yuuki who came in, closely followed by Zero Kiryuu.

He knew she had been invited, as was customary in all events of the Kuran House. But he didn't expect her to come, and certainly _not_ in this manner. His eyes quickly registered her appearance – golden strapped shoes, dark crimson gown, a single red rose in her curled hair. She wore no jewelry except for a plain golden armlet on her right forearm, but she simply _glowed_ before his eyes.

It was obvious that she had come of her own volition, and had even dressed up for the occasion.

Then his extra-hyper senses picked up the presence of another pureblood, and Kaname couldn't help a shiver as Shuuichi Hiou strode confidently into the hall, rooting everyone to the spot with his powerful presence.

Kaname quickly noted two things. First, this blond-haired, suave, well-dressed man is _not_ the Shuuichi Hiou he knew and expected to meet. Second, he had arrived together with Yuuki, and judging from the way she linked her arm through his, they already _knew_ each other.

A quiet gasp from behind informed him that Sara had arrived. He glanced back at his wife and caught the unmistakable look of shock on her face.

Kaname turned his attention back to Hiou. The man had already walked into the hall and was standing expectantly near the foot of the stairs, looking up at the King and Queen. Yuuki stood beside him, her beautiful face a picture of perfect tranquility.

_Just who really are you, Shuuichi Hiou?_

*****

Prime Minister Kurenai took a sip of the expensive French wine, smacking his lips appreciatively as the tangy taste hit his tongue. Around them, the uniformed servants of the Royal Residence moved about unobtrusively, clearing the remnants of Queen Sara Shirabuki's lavish dinner.

The welcome banquet was, without a doubt, a success. It was perfect to the minutest detail – from the sumptuous, ridiculously expensive courses to the lush, intimate setting. Kurenai could almost see tomorrow's screaming headlines – _Perfect homecoming for a prodigal vampire prince._

Earlier in the evening, the few privileged photographers who had been allowed into the dining hall had gaped and marveled at the artful, tastefully decorated room, snapping front page-worthy photos of the King and Queen, and of course, Shuuichi Hiou. Adding to the excited buzz was Yuuki Cross, who had not only come unexpectedly but also took time to speak to the reporters, even posing and smiling for the cameras that she used to avoid like the plague.

Yet as he looked around the table, humming with the cheerful chatter of the noble Parliament guests, Kurenai couldn't shake off a feeling of trepidation. Having been around purebloods for as long as he had, he just _knew_ instinctively that something was out of place – and that the four powerful beings at the head of the table knew exactly what it was.

He glanced at the King and Queen, who sat side-by-side at the head of the table. Kaname Kuran was delicately sipping his wine, smiling faintly at some joke Hanabusa Aidou had made. Sara bit delicately into one of the fancy sweet desserts laid on her plate, occasionally making lighthearted comments at the various conversations going on around her.

They both looked perfectly at ease, except for the almost invisible aura of anger emanating from the King – unnoticed by the other nobles, except Kurenai, Aidou, and perhaps Kain, who shifted uneasily in his seat at the far end of the table.

The King's eyes flicked to his left, and Kurenai followed his glance. Shuuichi Hiou, seated at Sara's left, was gazing openly and intensely at Yuuki Cross, who sat across him. For a very brief moment – so quick that it could have been Kurenai's imagination – Kaname's eyes burned with intense hate as they bored into Shuuichi.

The Headmistress, apparently oblivious to the sparks flying between the two men, turned to acknowledge a greeting from Parliament member Shiki, who sat three seats away.

"You look exceptionally beautiful tonight, Yuuki-sama."

The Headmistress smiled politely. "Thank you very much."

"You surprised us all, appearing before us tonight," Aidou interjected, smiling fondly at his wife's best friend. "Sayori will be thrilled to hear about this unprecedented event."

Yuuki laughed lightheartedly. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of anti-social pariah, Hanabusa-senpai. Admittedly, I am not too fond of parties, but I do know which important events I should ngt miss."

Saying this, her eyes locked teasingly with Rhuuichi Hiou's, who smiled back.

"I must say I'm flattered, Yuuki-chan."

Kaname Kuran laid his silver goblet dowf the table, the clinking soudd effectively breaking t`e two other purebloods' eye contact. "This is quite interesting. You two seem to know each other very well † could it be that you have met bebore, somewhere?"

Shuuichi turned to logk at the King, and Kurenai shu`dered as two powerful gazes locked with each other, full of manly challenge. "Not at all, Your Highness. If I had known that such beauty existed in this part of the world, I would not have taken such a long time to return and end this silly misunderstanding between our families."

The King's already gloomy aura darkened cofsiderably. Seeking to salvage the situation, Kain butted in, "It seems that Yuuki-sama had lot to do with your decision to lead the pacifism efforts in Europe, Shuuichi-sama."

"That is true. And after meeting her, I desire nothing better than to be bound to the Royal Family, not only by ideals but by blood ties as well."

A collective gasp resolated through the table at his brazen announcement. At the head of the table, Kaname Kuran's face darkened into a frown; Sara kept very still, fists tightly gripping the material of her emerald-green skirt.

"And I believe that I have a very important role to play in this arrangement, as well." Yuuki said a matter-of-factly, her face without a hint of emotion. "I wish to inform everyone that I willingly and readily accept that role, in the interest of pacifism and peace."

Kaname's curt voice cut like a knife through the tensed atmosphere. "I admire your selflessness, Yuuki, but I find it unsettling that these types of agreements were made by a member of the Family without my knowledge, much less my consent."

"I beg your pardon, Onii-sama, but I entered this agreement not as a member of the Royal Family, but as Headmistress of Cross Academy. And for this I believe that I do not need the consent of _anyone_."

Stunned silence ruled the dining hall as everyone gaped at Yuuki, who stared defiantly back at Kaname with hard, unyielding eyes. Sara's face hardened into a mixture of shock and indignation. Shuuichi's lips curved into an amused smile.

The King pinned his sister with a cold look, eyes flashing red. "I couldn't believe that you have sunk so low as to offer yourself in exchange for the English Parliament's approval, Yuuki."

The Headmistress' cheeks flushed an angry crimson. Before she could retort, Shuuichi cut in his baritone voice, "I'm surprised, Your Highness, but apparently, you are not aware that it was _your wife_ who brokered this agreement with me."

All eyes fell on Sara, who stiffened even as countered rationally, "Everything I do, Shuuichi-san, I do for the pacifism cause, and for the well-being of the Kuran House."

"_Indeed_." The poisonous, quiet drawl belonged to Yuuki. "But it does not change the fact that you compromised other people's futures behind their backs, without due deference to what their desires would be."

The Queen gasped, standing up in dignified anger. Not backing down, Yuuki shot up from her chair as well, locking eyes with her sister-in-law. "But worry not, _Your Highness_," her tone was full of spite, "I will rule Europe as its Queen, as you wish. Thank you for the invitation. I will now take my leave."

"YUUKI!"

Kaname's voice thundered through the room, but his sister ignored it. Shuuichi Hiou moved swiftly out of his seat and was on Yuuki's heels in an instant. The King made a move to run after the two, but Sara's warning call rooted him to the spot. He threw one look at his wife's seething form, cursed loud enough for everybody to hear, and stormed out of the room, towards the master's chambers.

Aidou groaned and exchanged glances with Kain, who had his head in his hands. The rest of the aristocrats sat bewildered, gawking at the shocking scene.

Sara took a few deep breaths, composed her face into an eerie mask of gentility, and turned to address the stupefied guests. "This dinner is adjourned, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you and good evening."

*****

The Ancestor leafed through the pages of the Tribune, vampire society's most widely-read newspaper. His gray, intense eyes lit with satisfaction as he found the news item he had been looking for. Leaning back on his reading chair, he folded the paper lengthwise, grabbed his cup of coffee from the desk, and took a sip as he read.

Around him, a dozen or so other newspapers lay scattered about, all opened to pages bearing the news about last evening's welcome dinner. The headlines to the stories bore the same, positive message – _Prodigal vampire prince returns, is welcomed back with open arms_.

He smiled with satisfaction as he finished reading the Tribune's story. As in all other newspapers, the article was accompanied by a flattering photo of Kaname and Shuuichi shaking hands, as Parliament officials look on and applaud. There was even a stolen shot of Sara and Yuuki sharing a laugh, and of Shuuichi and Yuuki arriving together by car.

Nowhere was it mentioned that towards the end of dinner, the gentle, kind Headmistress had lashed out at the King and Queen and walked out. Nor did it reach the media that shortly after, the King had indefinitely suspended plans to hand over leadership of the European covens to Shuuichi Hiou.

It was obviously the work of Hanabusa Aidou, whose influential family exercised control over all the media outfits in the continent. And apparently, the mostly pro-Kuran Parliament members have agreed to keep the incident a tightly guarded secret, lest it jeopardize plans to convert the European covens towards the pacifist way of thinking.

He had to admire the fierce loyalty Kaname Kuran has inspired among the usually volatile aristocrats composing the Parliament. It used to be that the nobles, who outnumbered the purebloods ten to one, were the ones controlling how government should be run. He _himself_ had experienced the extent of that ruthlessness, having been used mercilessly by Ichiou Ichijou to pursue his personal agenda.

This mutual respect, however, is a fragile balance that could shatter with one wrong move or one greedy misstep. And the Ancestor knew that he was in the most favorable position to do just _that_.

His tightened his grip on the newspaper and turned it into dust, relishing the raw, pureblood power coursing through his veins. Zero Kiryuu was by no means a weakling, but the power he possessed was of an untamed kind that the Ancestor found difficult to handle. In contrast, Shuuichi Hiou's body has the controlled, refined strength found only in the purest of vampire bloodlines. It was not even half of the power he used to wield as a Kuran, but it would be enough to do what he needed to do.

Yuuki would certainly be mad at him, but he would have to endure that. Sara Shirabuki had done something unforgivable, and he could not just sit aside and watch _that woman_ trample over everything that his _dear girl_ had done.

_The time of reckoning is at hand._


	11. Engagement

**[Here we go! Chapter 11! Hurray for the plot bunnies, who paid me a visit while I was cooped up at home because of the storms. =') **

**My special thanks to all those people who reviewed and pointed out mistakes, including but not limited to: TellMeDoYouWanna (I would love to answer your queries, but I'm afraid of spilling too much of the plot ^.^); Peachie-Trishie, stabpinmonkey, HouDeanie Beanie, and ladii love.**

**As always, my apologies to those whom I missed – and please do inform me so I can acknowledge you in the next chapters.**

**R&R! Your reviews all help a lot in keeping this fic (and this perennially lazy cat) alive.]**

**Full Circle XI: Engagement**

Sara stormed through the spacious main hall of the Kuran Mansion, forcing the door open with an angry burst of power. Sunlight filled the cool, dimly-lit room as curtains were ripped apart at their seams, tattered by splinters from the shattered windowpanes. Startled servants scampered out of the way as the Queen hammered forward with a terrifying aura of wrath, leaving a disastrous wake of broken glass and cracked walls in her wake.

Her Majesty was seething, and it is because of one nagging, unexpected fact – Shuuichi Hiou had returned a _changed_ man.

She headed straight to the corridors leading to the mansion's underground, a sacrosanct place accessible only to members of the Kuran family. The butler, who had been dutifully trailing after Sara, stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her halt before a pair of humungous double doors embossed with the family crest. He kept a respectful distance away, eyes averted, as the pureblood bit into a finger and touched the crest using the bloodied digit.

The crest flashed red; then the huge door opened with a creak, the ungreased hinges groaning with the weight of solid, foot-thick steel. Sara took a deep breath, straightened her back, and pushed the door open with her bare hands.

The musty smell of stagnant air assailed her nostrils. The landing was dark, even for a vampire, and her sharpened eyes took a few moments to adjust. Nevertheless she pushed on without hesitation, finding her way easily down the uneven staircase. The loud clack of her high heels against the jagged stone steps echoed eerily through the spacious, dark silence.

An unnatural coldness permeated her body as she descended to the bottommost step. The underground hall was circular, lined with stone slabs from the floor to the walls to the high, enclosed ceiling. At the middle was a sight that would drive any noble to his knees.

Two crypts, made of black, polished marble, lay side by side. With a flick of her wrist, Sara lit the two tall lampposts standing guard on either side of the crypt. The marble glistened in the dim, yellow light.

She walked towards the crypt to the left. Standing at its foot, she raised a hand and willed the solid stone cover off, her forehead perspiring with the effort. The heavy cover slid into the ground with a resounding clunk.

A closed coffin made of plain, shiny wood lay inside the crypt. Sara did not lower her hand; instead, she channeled her energy and compressed it into a small ball of pure power. Her fist shone in the gloom of the underground hall as she poised it over the coffin.

If anybody were to see Sara Shirabuki now, they wouldn't recognize her in the despairing, silently weeping woman standing before the crypt of the Kuran ascendant. Her hands, quick to act and punish for every simple misdeed, now hovered uncertainly before the vessel of the _being_ that caused her to be what she was now.

The light in her hands flared, flickered, and faded. Sara collapsed on the cold stone floor, shoulders shaking uncontrollably as she succumbed to tears.

She only had to destroy _his_ body, and _he_ would be trapped forever in that new vessel he had cocooned himself into. It was, after all, something she should have done ten years ago, after she had rightfully claimed what was hers. Then they would have been _even_.

But just as before, destroying _him_ was something she would never find the strength to do.

_Because, after all and everything, I still love you._

*****

_Sara stood before him, half-hidden in the shadows of the old stone castle that the Original Vampire once called home. In her arms she cradled a child, wrapped in swaddling clothes. _

_She giggled, the sound grating into his nerves like sandpaper into wood. "What's the matter, Kaname-san? Don't you want him?"_

_ The baby had been sleeping when Sara first brought him out, but opened its eyes just as he reached out to take it. His hands froze in mid-air as he realized._

_The eyes that stared back at him were of a brilliant blue, glittering in the moonlight._

_"Where is my son?"_

_Sara smiled innocently, although her eyes were full of malice. "Do you mean __**my**__ son, or __**that**__ woman's son?"_

_The branches of the trees around them cracked and fell with a loud thud, as his aura spread itself dangerously around the enclosed place. His face was as cold as ice, in complete contrast with his eyes, which are a burning red. _

_Sara laughed maniacally. "Are you going to kill me, Kuran? I'd think twice if I were you." She held the child close to her, tickling his ear affectionately. The baby giggled. "After all, this __**is**__ still Yuuki Cross' son with me."_

_Yuuki. Immediately his mind's eye flashed with the memory of her tear-streaked face, and the pitiful wail she made when she witnessed their child's kidnapping. _

_"Let's make a deal, Kuran." Sara touched the baby's forehead, and immediately the child fell asleep, as if his spirit was forcefully taken away from him. "This child, in exchange for yourself."_

_He didn't reply, nor did his dangerous aura waver. The ground began to shake as the last vestiges of his control slipped along with his temper._

_"Leave that girl, and return to me."_

_"NO."_

_Sara's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her fingers began tightening themselves painfully around the child's small nape. "You love her that much? That you are willing to sacrifice your own son?"_

_His voice was firm and cold. "That is not my son."_

_"Is that so?" Sara's eyes flashed red, "Then you wouldn't mind if do this, then."_

_A flash, a short wail – and the child in her arms cracked like a crystal and smashed into thousands of pieces. _

_He stood unmoving, watching the murder with eyes as cold as winter._

*****

Yuuki leaned back against the cool metal backrest of the garden chair, a faint smile playing on her lips. In her hands she held a perfumed stationery, filled with calligraphic handwriting. Her eyes were lit with amusement as they skimmed through the letter, and occasionally she would chuckle softly as she read a particular line.

It was four in the afternoon, on one of those days when the workaholic Headmistress is beset by her perennial insomnia. Too fed up to work but still too edgy to sleep, Yuuki had sought solace in her private corner in the Academy's garden, looking through mails and invitations that seemed to come by bulk each day.

"YUUKI!!!!!"

She frowned at the loud call, which came from the pathway leading to her sacred private space. Zero was out, and His Majesty her brother hadn't been speaking to her for a while now, so that shameless voice unabashedly calling out her name, without honorifics, could only be –

"YUUKI CROSS!!! _What on earth are you up to this time_?"

Her face lit up in a genuine smile of fondness. "Good afternoon, Yori. I'm just having tea. Would you like some?" She punctuated the invitation by taking a clean cup and preparing to fill it with tea from the decanter.

The erstwhile Sayori Wakaba sat down, said a very demure "I'd sure love to, thank you," and took a sip. As soon as she placed the cup down on the table, however, she demanded without missing a beat, "_Now explain what the meaning of this is_!"

She flung a copy of a celebrity magazine on the table, causing the utensils to clatter loudly and some of the tea to spill. On the front page, in full color and headlined "SPOTTED!" in big, bold, red letters, was a stolen shot of Yuuki and Shuuichi Hiou exiting a private, cozy restaurant, arms linked together.

"Oh. So we were seen. A pity, since we tried so hard to blend in."

Yori fumed at her offhand remark. "This kind of thing _couldn't_ have leaked to the media without me hearing about it beforehand. And _no way_ would this find its way to the front pages _if_ _I_ had my say. Which could only mean _that_ _you_ yourself decided to get this published!"

Yuuki blinked, sincerely amazed at her longtime friend's uncharacteristic outburst. "I love your theory, Yori, except that it is not true at all. As you undoubtedly know already, I am not popular enough to have my way with the media."

"Then why do I get this sinking feeling that you knew something like this would happen?"

"Because I was told it would." Shrugging, Yuuki lifted her cup and took a sip. "Shuuichi often said he was curious as to how people would react if we were seen together."

Her friend of thirty or so years didn't reply, but fixed her with an unwavering look of disbelief. Rattled, Yuuki blurted out the truth. "Okay, I was wondering the same thing too – so there!"

"Really, you –" Yori's fine brows were knitted tightly in frustration. "First you appear unannounced before Parliament, asking for re-endorsement of the Academy's proposal. Then you publicly issue an appeal to the European Ministers for a second appearance. And now this! Are you trying to confirm rumors that you and Shuuichi Hiou are engaged?"

Yuuki sighed. "For the record, he and I are _not_. And even if we do get engaged, I do not see anything objectionable with it."

"Yuuki, His Royal Highness had already debunked proposals for Shuuichi Hiou to lead Europe. The Parliament had also decided to abide by the King's decision. I know you want to penetrate the European Parliament, but don't you think this is a hopeless case?"

The Headmistress' demeanor didn't change, but her eyes hardened considerably. "Yori, you forget one important fact – I _am_ a member of the Royal Family. I was never dethroned, and if I choose too, I can reclaim my title _anytime_." She raised the hand holding the perfumed letter, letting it cover half of her face. Shuuichi Hiou's elaborate signature was visible on its bottom right corner. "Shuuichi does not even need to become King."

"You are planning to marry him – even without your brother's blessings?"

Yuuki's mischievous smile contrasted with the hard light in her eyes. "Honestly, Yori, do you think I need that?"


	12. Commeupance

**[A/N: New year, new chapter!!! =') Thanks to the muses who granted me a visit over the holiday season. Hope they continue to grant my wish for a talisman against writer's block!**

New reviewers, as well! KiraPure, Asuka Kuran, Kimmy, Sinister Doll, Sakura626 (don't die!!!) , Lieutenant H.W., furin-a, , Almighty Kaname (i soo love your name), Ishasuki Mitochi, All Midnight (no need to write 100 posts, LOL). I'd love to acknowledge also my old friends Vampire Maddy, niq31 (thanks for the grammar check), and sagittariusleo (who loves storms ='). And to those who "favorited" this cat of an author and her story, many, many thank yous!!! Do inform me if I missed anybody, please!!!!

**Again, R&R! And a happy new year to all!!! Soon we will be celebrating the first year of publication of this story, LOL.]  
**

**Full Circle XII: Commeupance**

The sleek black Porsche rolled into the well-manicured lawn of the Royal Residence, earning amazed glances as it passed. It pulled into a stop in front of the Hall's main entrance, and the vampire servants working about halted in their tracks to gawk as the automatic doors opened with a low, hissing sound.

Shuuichi Hiou stepped out of the foreign-plated luxury car, suave and imposing, clad in an all-white cloak to protect him against the biting, cold wind.

There was a panicked scramble as all the lesser vampires in attendance bowed in unison, murmuring respectful greetings. From inside the hall came the sound of hurried footsteps, and seconds later an agitated butler rushed out of the building, panting slightly. "Shuuichi Hiou-sama," he said breathlessly, bowing down as he spoke.

Shuuichi acknowledged the greeting with a nod of his fair head. "Thank you for receiving me on such a short notice."

"It is our honor to have you with us today, my lord. Please do step inside."

They reached the entrance to the receiving area, and the two pages standing guard before the carved door stooped over as the two vampires passed. The butler entered the room first, and announced in a loud, clear voice, "Your Majesties, Shuuichi Hiou-sama has arrived."

The spacious room was immediately enveloped in a taut atmosphere as the two figures waiting inside recognized the arrival. Kaname Kuran, dark hair tousled and dressed casually in a silk blue house shirt, stood near the window. His wife Sara was sprawled on one of the sofas, stiff and unsmiling, wrapped in a woolen yellow house robe.

The King did not wait for the other pureblood to speak. "You caught us all unaware with this very untimely visit, Shuuichi-san."

Shuuichi returned the cold greeting with a slight nod and a faint smile. "My apologies for the abrupt notice, but the issue I seek to discuss is very urgent."

"Then do speak out without delay. Certainly you are aware that today is a Sunday, a very rare day of rest."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I shall go straight to the point, then." Placing his right hand above his heart, he said sincere, quiet voice, "I came here to formally announce my intention to ask for Yuuki Cross' hand in marriage."

A silence so deafening that you could hear a pin drop filled the entire room. Kaname's stone expression did not waver, but his eyes blazed openly with an angry fire. Sara straightened up from her seat and gave a low derisive chuckle.

"How pathetic," she said, fixing mocking blue eyes on Shuuichi, "So you have resorted to such low tactics, for the sake of getting the European crown?"

Shuuichi's face remained impassive, although his clever gray eyes narrowed dangerously. "Surely you are well aware, _Your Majesty_, that I can easily become King of Europe if I choose to, even without marrying your sister-in-law."

"Then why?" Kaname 's voice was cold, pure fury. "You have been granted safe pass into this country. You enjoy all the rights and freedoms granted to a pureblood. What else do you want?"

"_I love Yuuki_, Your Highness." The reply was straight and true. "I believe there could be no better reason for my desire to spend eternity with her, if she will permit me."

Kaname left his spot near the window and walked over to where Shuuichi Hiou stood, lips compressed in thin, angry line. The other pureblood stood his ground, and the silence was shattered by a low cracking sound as their energies collided into and repelled each other. Sara remained seated on the sofa, although her hands were poised to strike.

The King spoke first, in a quiet, angry drawl that made the shadows shudder. "You are wasting your time. Yuuki is dedicated to the Academy. Many have attempted to woo her, but all of them ended up waiting in vain. I advise you to spare yourself that humiliation."

Shuuichi met the King's eyes squarely, challengingly. "The only person with the right to tell me that is Yuuki herself, Your Majesty." His lips curved into a faint, mocking smile. "Or is there some other reason for your vehement rejection?"

Kaname did not immediately reply. His expression was a mixture of shock and guilt, like a fish caught on bait. Sara flew out of her seat in alarm upon seeing her husband's face.

"KANAME!"

Kaname ignored his wife's shrill voice. Stepping closer to Shuuichi, he placed his right hand over the other pureblood's chest, poising it like a claw. "I am warning you, Hiou. Do not get close to my sister, _or I swear I will kill you_."

Shuuichi chuckled softly at the deadly whisper. "Most likely, it'll be _me_ who will kill you first." He flicked Kaname's hand away with a clean swipe of his left hand. "Nonetheless, thank you for the warning, _Your Highness."_

*****

"Yuuki-sama! Yuuki-sama!"

Yuuki flicked one bleary eye open at the frantic call, groaning as it was followed by sharp raps on her bedroom's wooden door. Turning among her sheets, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table and cursed. It was early morning, on an overcast, cold day that promised snow. And to think she had just managed to fall asleep, after weeks of battling insomnia…

"Yuuki-sama!"

She sat up on her bed with effort, cradling her throbbing head in her hands. Zero must be out; otherwise he would have barged into her room already and pulled her out of bed. "Yes, yes, please come in."

The door opened with a bang and in ran her maid-in-waiting, panting and trembling as she bowed down with an apologetic look on her face. "My sincerest apology for disturbing your rest, but His Majesty King Kaname Kuran has arrived and demands to see you."

Kaname, at this unholy hour? "Where is he?"

"His Highness is waiting at the Headmistress' office, my lady. But the King threatens to go into your room if you are not out within five minutes."

She pulled herself out of bed, threw on a thick robe over her silk nightgown, and strode out of the bedroom, running shapely fingers through her tousled hair. She was still yawning and wiping the sleep out of her eyes when she met Kaname, almost bumping into him at the corridor leading to the Headmistress office.

His appearance jolted her awake. The King had driven down to the Academy clad only in a silk house shirt and lounging shoes, not even bothering to throw on a coat. His jaw was taut, the muscles rippling with the force of barely kept anger. The lean body was taut, the fine eyebrows puckered, and those eyes – flaming like twin orbs of fire – looked ready to kill.

"Onii-sama," she managed to say with a low bow, before she was jerked up by the steel-like grip of his hand on her wrist. Without a word, he turned on his heels and dragged her with him back to the office. He flung the door open and shoved her inside, barking instructions to the pages that they should not be disturbed at any cost.

Yuuki stood in the midst of the semi-dark room, rubbing her wrist and bubbling with anger and confusion. "What on earth is the matter, Onii-sama?"

Kaname closed the door and turned the lock. Face grim, he walked towards her like some predatory animal, with slow, calculated strides and his eyes glinting dangerously in the dark. For the first time in many, many years, Yuuki felt fear crawling up her spine.

"Onii-sama, what –"

"Answer me first." His voice was calm but clipped, belying the glint on his eyes. "Are you planning to marry Shuuichi Hiou?"

Kaname had driven her unknowingly to a corner of the huge room, and was now looming over her like a tiger poised over its prey. His arms were planted on either side of her head, his body a scant foot away from hers. She had nowhere to run.

Yuuki closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and met him eye-to-eye. "Yes, I am."

In one swift movement he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her hard against the wall. She struggled against his painful grip, but he did not let her go. Yuuki heard the concrete walls crack behind her trapped form.

"_No, you are not. I will not allow it. You will not marry Shuuichi Hiou_."

Her eyes blazed, and with a sudden burst of power managed to free herself from his grasp. "I believe I have every right to choose on my own whom I want to marry."

Kaname's fierce aura did not waver in the face of her coldness. "I am your brother, and the head of the Kuran House. You are obligated to abide by my decision on all matters concerning the family's future!"

"What's this, Onii-sama?" Yuuki's voice took on an edge of disdain as she looked up her brother with mocking brown eyes. "I thought it would be to the Royal Family's best interest to build blood ties with Shuuichi Hiou, by marrying him to your darling little sister?"

"I am not so desperate as to resort to such low tactics just to protect the Family. I don't need Hiou to keep Europe on check."

Yuuki flicked her head up haughtily, resisting the urge to rub the spot where Kaname had thoughtlessly manhandled her earlier. "Good for you, but I'm afraid I could not say the same for myself. I _need_ Shuuichi. He is the only person in the world with the power to help me."

The fire in those eyes leapt with furious resentment. "Yuuki, he is only using you. He wants a piece of kingship to bring back the lost glory of his family. He knows your dilemma with the Academy's Parisian branch, and he is exploiting that to serve his own ends."

She merely shrugged. Of course she _knew_ what Shuuichi wanted – and it was her part of the deal to give it to him. "That is true. Nevertheless, I cannot fault him for such crime when I am guilty of the same, can I?"

The resignation in her voice seemed to undo Kaname. Voice desperate, eyes pleading, he took her hand and clasped it tightly as he half-reasoned, half-begged with her. "Yuuki, you don't have to do this. Please, let me help you. I promise I will have Cross Academy in Paris before the year ends. Just place your trust in me."

Yuuki did not immediately reply. Her brother's eyes were fixed on hers, desperate and hopeful. She felt her heart wrench at his earnestness. _How long will you keep on tormenting me like this, Kaname?_

Heart breaking, she said the only words that she could say. "I am sorry, _Onii-sama_, but I have made up my mind. I have chosen Shuuichi Hiou to be my husband."

*****

"Yuuki! Listen to me, YUUKI!"

The Ancestor smiled to himself as he watched Kaname Kuran run after his dear girl, dark hair running wild about his face. He chuckled softly as the King reached out to grasp Yuuki's arm, but was shaken away roughly as she dashed out of the room and closed the door on his face.

The smile turned into a frown as he watched her running blindly through the Academy's dark corridors. A hand was clamped tightly over her mouth, in a vain attempt to stifle the sobs that were beginning to rack her body. Stumbling, she found her way to her room and scampered inside, collapsing to the floor in a pitiful heap of tears.

His heart was bleeding at her suffering, but he would have to hold back. At this point he had no choice but to watch as his Yuuki bore the brunt of a fate she doesn't deserve. Time will come when he will be able to go inside that room, gather her in his arms, and wipe away all her useless tears.

He glanced to his right, at the dark corner of the garden where another figure was standing, watching the little tableau with silent fury. The Ancestor took a step towards her, and she stiffened at once as he recognized his presence. "How long have you been here?"

His handsome face twisted into a sneer. She must be pretty clouded by her emotions not to have noticed him until now. "Probably for as long as you have, _Your Majesty_."

Sara Shirabuki's jaw became rigid as she gritted her teeth in repressed anger. "Stalking your dear little girl, I see."

"It's not very different from what you are doing to your beloved royal husband, don't you think?"

The Queen's head snapped back as she turned to glare at him beneath hateful blue eyes. "I would not be reduced to doing this if that little runt of yours kept her hands out of what belonged to me."

"Oh?" His face darkened even as his voice stayed light. "You seem to forget, my lovely Sara, that it was you who stole what was not yours in the first place."

"And you seem to forget, my dear _Shuuichi_ –" Sara spat out each syllable of his name with venom, "that it was _you_ and _your betrayal_ that brought about all of these."

"Really, Sara," he walked over and stood behind her taut form, close enough to whisper in her ears. "From the way you talk, I can't help but think that you are not over me yet."

In a move as quick as lightning, Sara whipped around and pushed him back, swinging sharp, pointed nails at his face. Missing him by inches, she hissed and prodded on, hacking at the air with methodical madness as he parried her attacks with ease. A sudden burst of speed caught him unguarded – and Sara smiled in satisfaction as a claw made contact with the soft skin of his face.

A single bleeding gash appeared on his cheek. It healed as quickly as it had opened, but it was too late. The potent scent of his blood had permeated the still, quiet air.

The Ancestor's eyes flicked towards the Headmistress' bedroom, where he could sense Yuuki stiffening at she caught the scent. Sara glanced at the Academy's entrance door, where they could both feel Kaname standing and sniffing just inside the threshold.

Sara turned to fix him with eyes of pure hatred. "I know what you're trying to do," she snarled in a low, venomous voice, "And I will make sure that you fail, even if it kills me. The likes of you do not deserve to be happy."

The Ancestor didn't reply, watching with an eerie smile as she disappeared into thin air before his eyes.


	13. Valediction

**[A/N: Ah! So many new readers and reviewers! Makes me feel doubly guilty (and super embarrassed) for not updating for hmmm – three months? *blush***

**Still, I'm so happy that there are still so many of you who are waiting for the updates to this story. =') From the bottom of my heart, thank you very much! *bow***

**I owe you guys a lot, so the least I could do is to acknowledge everybody who bothered to read, drop a review (at least in chap XII), and waited, waited, waited for ages: ****Znape****, ****skyisthelimit**_**(I hope you won't be up till 5am reading this chappie, lol), **_**Lady Nightmarish****, ****Pridemunkeyz**** (**_**luv chu, too, for noticing the "no pants" thing – hmm, I wonder how sexy Kaname would've looked???),**_**xxAlmightyKanamexx****, ****Houdeanie Beanie****, ****Sinister Doll****, ****StarlightSkies****, ****KiraPure300****, ****Kiyomi1999****, ****CoolAngel90****, ****sakura626****, ****Allykat1850****, ****chacile****, ****Xien_Rue****, ****Rayar****, ****mysweetkat****, ****stabpinmonkey**** , ****KuranLover**_**(I remembered you now! My apologies! And a Yume kiss back!)**_**, T****he Three Gospels**** (don't worry, there'll be happy moments soon), ****niq31****, ****Peachie-Trishie****, ****VampireMaddy**** (**_**I miss you, my dear friend! Yes, Sara is quite fun to develop as a character**_**), ****okinawa haruhi****, ****Ali Midnight****, ****Chibi Kitt****, ****lilian****, ****Pandora****, and ****Sharebearsx****.**

**Again, my humble apologies! I hope to see you again in the future chapters…and up to the end of this story! Love you all!**

**P.S.**

**Do allow me a few selfish spaces to congratulate my hubby, who had just finished his post-grad course and will be graduating this April. He doesn't write, but he does read my stories and critics them (he never writes reviews, though, the lazy bum. =')]**

**Full Circle XIII: Valediction**

Zero stood before the door to the Headmistress' office, wearing his trademark smirk. In his left hand he carried a huge box, wrapped in dark purple paper. A single red rose lay atop the box, along with an enveloped letter bearing Yuuki's name in attractive, calligraphic handwriting.

He rapped the door thrice and waited. Nothing. He knocked again, much louder this time. Still nothing.

Alarmed, Zero pushed the door open and furrowed his brows as he stepped into the cool, semi-dark foyer. The look turned into amusement as he spied Yuuki Cross, who was dozing with her head atop the desk. The Headmistress' face was buried into the crook of her folded arms, which were wrapped around a soft, white cushion. She was snoring, albeit very quietly.

Carefully balancing his load on one hand, Zero felt the wall for the switch and flipped it. Bright, white light flooded the room,

Yuuki's head jerked up. "Zero, you asshole…"

"Good evening to you, too, Yuuki." He answered sarcastically, but adjusted the lights into a more comfortable dimness nevertheless. "This is rare, for you to sleep in the middle of work."

Yuuki blinked, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. "I was just resting my eyes. What time is it?"

"It's almost two in the morning." He looked pointedly at the tall pile of bridal magazines scattered all over the desk. Some were spread open, while most bore dog ears or were stuffed with bookmarkers. "So you've spent the better part of the evening poring over these?"

She threw him a piqued look. "Yori travelled especially to the Academy to deliver these personally. Of course I have to at least look at them."

Suppressing a chuckle of amusement, Zero walked over and placed the box on the table. "Then please take a look at this, too. Someone also _especially_ took time to deliver this, although not _personally_."

Yuuki straightened up and reached out for the envelope, sniffing the dried drop of blood at its seal to recognize the sender. Zero watched as she pored through the short note, brows knit in concentration, before turning to the gaily wrapped present. Carefully setting the rose aside, she tore the wrapper off in one solid motion, opened the lid, and stared at the contents.

A plush, silk gown in warm burgundy color lay inside, wrapped loosely in wax paper. The tag on the box displayed the hard-to-pronounce name of some exclusive European brand.

"Well?" Zero asked after a while, when it became apparent that Yuuki would not move from the spot. "Afraid it won't fit?"

Yuuki looked up at him with wide, unreadable eyes. "It _will_ fit. The bastard even knows what my size is."

He let out a snort that could pass for a laugh. _Of course he knows such a simple fact._ "You should be glad. A man who pays attention to petty things such as a girl's dress size is a rare good catch."

"It's unnerving." Sighing, she stood up, pulled the dress off the box, and held it out before her. "He's asking me to wear it the next time we go out for dinner."

_Nice move, Kuran_. "Wonderful. You would be spared the agony of choosing what dress to wear."

Yuuki was indignant. "You have never waited on me for more than fifteen minutes, Zero. For your information, the minimum time for a _normal_ girl to dress up is a full one hour. Or if you're a _Queen_ –" she paused as a disgusted sneer crossed her face, "about three hours and a half."

"I have never ever tired of waiting on you, Yuuki." He replied sincerely, crumpling up the torn wrapper and throwing it to the trash. Proceeding to clear the rest of the table, he continued in a low, sermon-like voice, "I must admit, though, that your stubbornness can exasperate me to the point of exhaustion."

Her face broke into a small, beautiful smile. "You are a treasure to me, Zero. I have no idea why you _stayed_ with me for as long as you have, but for that I am forever thankful."

Zero didn't reply. The silence between them lengthened, punctuated by the rustling of papers as he proceeded with his systematic cleaning. He could feel Yuuki's eyes boring through his back, following his every move.

Finally he turned around and met her furtive, questioning eyes. "You _know_," He said, in a matter-of-fact way.

She shook her head. "On the contrary, I do not know anything beyond the fact that you are leaving – for _good_."

Her voice was cold and incensed, as if she didn't give a damn. But her eyes – which never showed any emotion in front of anyone, not even when she sat witness to Kaname Kuran's wedding – were shining with tears.

Cursing, Zero covered the distance between them in two strides and enveloped her in his arms, burying her face into his shoulder. Yuuki remained inhumanely silent, but he could feel his sleeves getting wet with her tears.

"_Why_?" She asked, the despair in her voice muffled by the material of his clothing. "I know you have no obligation to stay by me, but _why_?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find the proper words to say. Wordlessly he hugged her, as tight as he had never dared to before.

_Forgive me, Yuuki, but this is for you._

*****

_Zero awoke with a jolt, eyes flicking open as if by force._

_For a while he just lay there panting and disoriented, still at that hazy boundary between sleep and wakefulness. He just had a nightmare, although he couldn't remember exactly what it was. There were roses and blood, and the ringing shot of a gun that woke him up…_

_Then it hit him. He shot up into sitting position, getting dizzy at the abrupt motion. _

_He had killed Kaname Kuran. Shot him with the Bloody Rose, his trigger finger moving quicker than the frantic reasoning of his mind. The last scene he saw before he was knocked out was of Yuuki running towards her fallen husband, as a smug, eerily smiling Sara Shirabuki looked on._

_He glanced around the semi-dark room. Judging from the thick drapes drawn over the windows, it must still be afternoon. It was a nondescript bedroom, well-kept, with wooden furnishings and clean, newly laundered sheets. It looked oddly familiar._

"_**Kiryuu**__."_

_The voice was a quiet, low echo, coming from a place very far away. Nevertheless he heard it quite distinctly, as if it came from his head. Zero's hair stood on end as an involuntarily chill crept up his spine._

"_**Kiryuu**__," the ethereal voice repeated, and this time he recognized whom it belonged to._

"_Ku – ran?"_

_There was a sharp pain at his nape, which shot up quickly through the back of his head and to his temples, getting intense with each passing second. Zero grasped his head in his hands and gasped as the throbbing ache graduated into a searing, head-splitting pain. _

_His ears were ringing, and his eyes were blinded. He tried to scream but no words came out of his parched throat. Sweat poured out of his pores as he trashed atop the bed, rendered half-crazy by the pain on his head._

_Then the visions came, flashing on his mind in rapid succession, whirring too quickly for his mind to register. They were memories, a jumbled recollection of a century-long life that wasn't his own._

_The pain subsided as quickly as it came. Zero lay on the bed, physically spent, still perspiring but breathing normally. Slowly, he opened his eyes._

_This time, he knew at once where he was. He remembered very clearly what happened. And he knew why he is in this place, and what he has to do._

_"__**Welcome to my world, Kiryuu**__."_

*****

Yuuki slid the car into the driveway of the glitzy restaurant, unmindful of the ensuring ruckus as she stepped out and handed the keys to the star-struck, human valet.

She flicked a glance at the slender, expensive watch on her wrist and gave a sigh of relief. Five minutes before seven. Just on time for her seven p.m. dinner appointment.

The maître d met her at the entrance. "Cross Yuuki-sama?" He enquired, smiling politely as she nodded. "This way, please."

Awed gazes followed as they made their way between candle-lit, well-dressed tables, occupied by equally pomp, obviously affluent patrons. At the sight of Yuuki, several of the people stood up and bowed deeply, which she acknowledged with a nod of her dark head. The humans in attendance murmured among themselves as they recognized her.

Finally they halted before a table in a cozy, private corner of the restaurant, well-hidden from prying eyes by cleverly-set dividers and decorative plants. The lone occupant stood up immediately as they arrived. "Yuuki," Shuuichi Hiou said, fondness written all over his eyes as her surveyed her form with an appreciative glance.

He took her hand and kissed it. The maître d pulled Yuuki's seat, helped her settle down, and departed with a low bow. From out of nowhere a waiter in a smart black suit emerged, setting a plate of appetizers on the table and popping the wine bottle open. Soft music wafted from a string quartet, somewhere in an unseen corner of the place.

Shuuichi poured out the wine. "I am happy to see that you are wearing the dress."

She smiled. "It fits perfectly. Thank you."

He frowned as he registered the slight harried look on her face. "You look tired. Did you have a stressful day at the Academy?"

"No, I didn't at all. It's just that I am not used to the heavy traffic at this part of town anymore."

It took him a moment to realize the import of her words. "_You drove here on your own_?!"

He looked so scandalized that Yuuki couldn't help but laugh. "Please don't look so shocked. I do have a license, you know."

"Yes, but Yuuki – doesn't Zero-kun drive for you?"

Yuuki smiled nonchalantly, but not before her eyes had betrayed the depth of her sadness. "Zero has realized the futility of guarding me, and decided to embark on another career."

"I see." Shuuichi waited until the waiter left before saying softly, "I can only imagine how hard it must be, losing someone you consider as a brother."

She shook her head. "Zero stayed beside me of his own will. He is free to leave when he wants, for whatever reason he has."

They proceeded with their dinner in silence. Like in all their previous dates, Shuuichi was alert with her every need, knowing exactly what kind of food she likes and the way she prefers them to be served. He even took care to give her more than the usual portions, surprisingly aware that she hadn't eaten properly since Zero left.

If their engagement was not the product of a mutually beneficial agreement, Yuuki could almost believe that he was _really_ into her.

Dessert was served, consisting of a fruit dish that she so loved. Despite being a vampire for decades already, Yuuki has not lost her sweet tooth – a fact that surprisingly, Shuuichi was also aware of.

Smiling broadly for the first time in days, she dug onto the frozen delight with the excitement of a five-year-old with her first ice-cream cone. She didn't notice the look in the other pureblood's eyes, hungrily watching her every expression with a mixture of warm affection and desperate longing.

"Yuuki." Shuuchi said in a serious voice, watching intently as she took a long, leisurely bite of a sliced apple. "How would you like to visit the European Parliament next week, with me?"

Her hand, poised into her mouth with another spoonful of dessert, stopped in mid-air. "Pardon me?"

He smiled patiently. "I asked if you like to drop a visit at the European Parliament. I have an audience set for next week. You can go with me."

She looked at him, sitting across her, his handsome, almost cherubic face looking all innocent. His clever gray eyes, though, blazed with a malevolence that seemed so uncannily familiar to Yuuki.

_Ah yes. All of this is just part of a grand, evil scheme. How could she ever forget that, even for a moment?_

She dropped the spoon, with all its contents, back into the bowl of sweets. "Of course I'd like to. I'll go with you, Shuuichi."


End file.
